Deconstruct
by Aviici
Summary: Nothing ever goes Harry's way on his birthday. So, he shouldn't be surprised that he wakes up in a dimension where the Order is losing the war and in desperate need of his help. But he has no interest in fighting another war, especially, when they have a Harry Potter of their own. Except - he's a timid, shy Hufflepuff that clings to his godfather. AU. H/D. soulmates.
1. July 31, 1995

**Notes: Updates are on Saturday.** Warnings you should heed are AU!Harry manipulative!Dumbledore, soulmates, strong language, violence. **  
**

* * *

**1**

_Don't believe in miracles - depend on them_

_- Laurence J. Peter_

* * *

"Are you absolutely sure it'll bring forth who we want?" Severus asks, his eyes narrowing in suspicion as the sun peeks from the open curtains of 42 Spinner's End.

There is a thin film of dust on the couch Severus sits on as he watches Dumbledore draw out an extricate rune on his tiled, living room floor. "Those _will_ come out, correct?" he adds, skeptically, eyeing the etched marks with narrowed eyes.

He's still not quite sure how he feels about it all, it was a desperate plan spun by desperate people, after all. Who knew what the true repercussions could be for messing with something of this magnitude.

"These are dire times, Severus," Dumbledore says, his wand moves, meticulously, as another line of the rune is etched on his tiles and Severus flinches as he observes each deep line. And no, those would definitely not be coming out. "We have come to an agreement that we have to do something about our current circumstances."

"We are losing the war." Severus states.

"Yes."

"The Ministry has been compromised."

"As has our defenses," Dumbledore sighs, "We are desperate, Severus."

"And this is the only way?"

"I believe so," Dumbledore nods as he draws another line, "This rune will bring forth the strongest wizard in the world—in any world, it will allow us a trump card if—"

"The Longbottom boy," Severus drawls, knowingly and Dumbledore sigh, tiredly, as he pulls out a silver knife, embroidered with jewels and intricate designs. He holds it against the frail, wrinkled skin of his wrist and press just enough to allow a few beads of blood to drip onto the runes, it instantly lights up, a blue hue, connecting the patterns like dots. "We will have this trump card if the boy-who-lived can not fulfill his duties."

"He is more trouble than he is worth, yes."

"But the prophecy states 'born as the seventh month dies'," Severus says, calmly. His face is impassive as if he is speaking of the weather. "You are willing to go against the prophecy, Albus? if you bring another person into this war, you best be prepared for the consequences."

"I am quite aware of that, Severus," Dumbledore says, tersely, "But what other choice do we have? Last year, Longbottom returned from the graveyard half dead. He isn't able to fulfill the prophecy as we had hoped."

"The universe is not to be trifled with, Albus." Severus sneers, he crosses his arms across his chest, his black robes flutters silently around him.

"We have no other choice."

"There must be another way," Severus insists, he hated the idea of someone fighting their war for them, "I don't like this, Albus."

"You think there is another way?" Dumbledore sounds skeptical.

"Harry Potter's birthday is today," Severus says, his eyes narrows, "July 31st, he may be the one."

"Harry Potter is a Hufflepuff," Dumbledore says with a frown. "He has no business in this."

Severus doesn't say anything; his dark, obsidian eyes cold as he watches the Headmaster leans back and begins to chant—it is foreign, a linguistic Severus has never heard before. Magic swirls around the room as the circle begins to glow a light, pale color and Dumbledore's face sweats and twist with strain.

A wind whistles loudly in his ear as the magical pressure becomes too much and the wood under the rune begins to crack under the pressure. Then, it all suddenly stops.

Severus breathes out, a frown on his face as he lowers his hands from his eyes to find Dumbledore gasping for breath, his eyes wide as he stares at the middle of the circle.

"It can't be…"

"Albus?" Severus says, as he sits up. His living room is ruined from the extent of the magic and he curses, he knew they should've done it in the attic. "Who is it?"

This is why he allowed the ritual to happen in his home; he wanted to know exactly who the most powerful wizard alive was.

"Go call Remus," Dumbledore's voice shook with something unreadable and Severus stood up, straining to see who it was. "Meet me at Headquarters, please."

"Who is it, Albus?" He was beginning to have a nervous feeling in his gut at the way the Headmaster's old body shook in shock. He moves quietly—silently—as he tries to catch a better glimpse and he lets out a strangled gasp when he catches a glimpse of wind swept, black hair and a thunderbolt scar. He reels back, his pupils wide with shock, "Is that—!"

"Go!" Dumbledore shouts, he turns to him with angered eyes but Severus can see the panic and confusion in them, as well, "Now!"

Severus apparate without another word.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Harry!" Sirius says, enthusiastically as Harry enters the room. A cake is in the middle of the table; fifteen candles already lit on the cake, Harry smiles and blow them out without another thought.

"You didn't have to," Harry protests, weakly, as he sits down, he hadn't slept well that night and it showed in his too pale face and sunken eyes. "I'm not five anymore, Siri."

"Nonsense," Sirius grins, as he cuts the cake in an even triangle. "You will always be five to me, Harry."

"Thank you." He whispers.

"No problem, cub, Remus will be by later on," Sirius slides into the sit across from him. "How did you sleep?"

"It happened again last night, Siri," Harry said, softly, and Sirius groaned, knowing what he was talking about.

"It's your birthday, Harry, don't ruin it with this." Sirius pleads with him, softly.

"I dreamt of green, last night," He whispers, the clock ticks a rhythmic pattern that is echoed in the silent room. It gives him chills down his spine. "And a boy, he's sad, sometimes, or in pain. But, mostly, he's fighting."

"Eat your cake, Harry."

"He looks like me and he's always fighting," Harry murmurs, stabbing his fork into the cake and looks up at his godfather. "What does it all mean, Siri?"

"It's only a dream, Harry," Sirius says, lightly, and ruffles his hair. "Don't worry about it."

"But what if—?"

"Harry," Sirius cuts him off, sighing, "Even it meant something, there is nothing you could do right? You're just Harry."

The words tingle at his memory as if it was meant to mean something but he doesn't say anymore as he eats his cake silently. He feels disappointment that his godfather didn't take him seriously—granted _no one_ took him seriously. He was just the pathetic Hufflepuff godson to the best Auror in wizarding Britain.

The Floo chimes and Sirius groans, "Not again,"

"Were you expecting someone?" Harry murmurs as he stares at his cake.

"No," Sirius says as he stands, "It must be the Order."

Harry looks up curiously as he watches Sirius move out of the room, he sighs and continues to play with his cake, already thinking about the presents Hannah sent him this morning. He raises his eyebrows when he hears shouting before a crash and he shoots up to his feet in alarm. He runs out of the kitchen and stumbles into the living room, bumping to Sirius as he stares towards where Remus, Dumbledore and Snape are crouched in a mid-circle around something.

"Sirius, I heard—!" Harry shouts out in alarm but stops in mid-sentence when Sirius whirls around and looks at him with angry, gray eyes. "Siri—?" He takes a timid step back, unsure who his godfather's anger was geared towards.

"Harry, go upstairs," Sirius says, softly, he tries to keep his voice even if Harry knows he's about to explode.

"Sirius, I don't understand," He says, his hands shake as he tries to stay calm. "What's going on? Who is—?"

"Harry! Go, now!" Sirius shouts in a sharp tone and he jumps in surprise, Sirius has never screamed at him before and he feels as if he's been slap, his eyes stings with unshed tears.

Sirius sighs and steps forward, blocking the view of the furious whispers of his potions professor, his headmaster and his honorary godfather. Harry looks up with thin lips, willing himself not to cry, as Sirius places both his hands on his shoulders, his face is filled with remorse and nervousness.

"I'm sorry, Harry," His voice is soft, tender, "I shouldn't have yelled…when everything is all sorted out, I'll call you down and tell you what's going on."

"No need to lie, you'd never tell me, anyways." Harry whispers, bitterly, he swipes his hand over his eyes, pushes away from Sirius and flees.


	2. August 2, 1995

_August 2, 1995_

* * *

**2**

_Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies_

_- Aristotle_

* * *

"He doesn't look older than—"

"At least, twenty-three."

"I don't understand any of this, Rem."

"Neither do I."

Harry feels as if a hippogriff has stomped all over him once he comes to. He reaches up to touch his head, gingerly, and lets out a soft groan, his mind feeling fuzzy as he shifts. His skin feel tight and stiff as he stretches his jaw, trying to find some mobility in his stiff joint. He briefly wonders if he has been kidnapped because it all feels off to him.

"He's waking up!"

"Go call Dumbledore."

"Severus, check to make sure he hasn't broken anything."

Harry frowns at the names being called because both man should be dead, _not_ by his side. He coughs at the dryness of his throat before he peeks through an eyelid, hissing in pain at the bright light that burns his eyes. He rolls to his side and cover his face, trying to fend off the offending light.

"Lower the lights!"

Harry tries again once he hears footsteps and a soft click, he sighs in relief when he is able to open his eyes without a problem. He only sees white for a moment before it all becomes clear and he coughs again as the scratchiness of his throat burns.

"Are you alright?" A voice asks to his side and he turns to it, his mouth falling open at who he sees and, suddenly, it becomes harder to breathe.

He slaps away the hand that is prodding his side and sits up quickly, his eyes wide as he looks around the room. He instantly recognizes it as one of the rooms he had once cleaned at Grimmauld's Place. His breath quickens in panic as he clutches his hair, fervently trying to understand why dead people were surrounding him.

"Calm down, kiddo," A voice on his right says, it's gruff and deep and Harry instantly recognizes it, he chokes on air as he turns to see Sirius on his other side, his gray eyes filled with confusion and fear. "We aren't going to hurt you."

He tries to speak but only chokes on his words, his heart squeezes painfully in his chest as he takes in the sight of his healthy, well-groomed godfather standing in front of him and — just what_ the hell_ was going on?

"Here," Sirius reaches next to him for a cup of water and brings it to his lips, Harry narrows his eyes and takes tiny sips, trying to determine if it was poisoned or not. Draco had taught him how to identify a potion in water so it wouldn't be a hard task to do; he swallows the rest in one gulp when he determines that there isn't anything in it. "Better, right?"

"Who are you?" Harry demands, instead, his voice scratchy and rough.

Sirius reels back as if he's been slapped and he looks hesitant, "You don't know...?" He trails off as he glance at Snape who merely raises an eyebrow, coolly. "Harry, I'm Sirius, your godfather...technically." He adds, hastily, when Snape coughs and he glares at him.

"I know who my godfather is," Harry says, slowly, "And you're not him. If you think me a fool that I would fall for such an idiotic trick then you have another thing coming." His right hand twitches and he frowns at the naked feeling of not having his wand on him.

"We had to confiscate your wand, I'm afraid." Snape says in that deep, drawling voice of his. "For self-preservation purposes, of course."

"Who are you?" Harry asks again, his voice low and deadly. "Why have you brought me here?"

Snape and Sirius exchanged a nervous glance and Harry just about had enough of the weird atmosphere surrounding them so he throws the covers off of him and rise from the bed. Snape instantly comes forward and push him back onto the bed, holding his arms tightly at his side.

Harry thrashes about, desperate to be released as Snape holds him in place firmly. He kicks and screams profanity as he tries to loosen the man's grip, there was no way in hell he would go down without a—

"I brought you here."

Harry stills, chest heaving with each heavy breath he takes as Snape lets go of his arms and takes a step back. Harry looks up towards the doorway to find Dumbledore standing there, looking tired and weary. Harry shakes his head in astonishment, "W-What the hell…?" This couldn't be possible, unless they dug up the highly secured grave of Dumbledore, there is no way a person could impersonate the old man, the realization brings a sick feeling to Harry's stomach.

"I honestly hadn't expected _you,_ of all people, to come through," he looked dismayed at the fact before he adds, "But your magic is astounding, however. Forgive me, I examined it when you were unconscious."

Harry isn't listening, there is a ringing in his ear that can't be abated.

"This can't be happening." Harry buries his hands in his hair, his eyes wide as he stares blankly at the white sheets that cover his legs.

"You're in a world you are not accustomed to, we have brought you to another dimensions," Dumbledore goes on, softly, his half-moon spectacles glitters in the light. "We are losing the war against Voldemort and we need you to fight for us."

Those words snaps Harry out of his stupor. He sees red and vicious, unsympathetic rage.

_"Hell. No."_ Harry hiss in anger and it surprises them all as they take a step back. "There's no way in hell I will fight for you. Are you insane? Did you really expect me to roll over and accept this like some dog." He lets out a bitter laugh when they all exchange guilty looks, "I don't know what you've done but I've fought my wars and I've won them,all I want now is peace and quiet. I am not fighting another for you lot!"

"We are on the verge of being wiped out," Dumbledore says, his eyes narrowing. "Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"You've _kidnapped_ me!" Harry shouts, glaring at the Headmaster. "You took me from my world and you're intending to make me to fight another war and, most likely, by myself! No thanks, I've done enough of that in my teen years."

"You—" Sirius widens his eyes in horror and he looks as if he is going to be sick.

"What? Is that it? You don't have a Harry Potter of your own to fuck up so you had to drag me here?" Harry sneers and it is so baffling to the three men that they could only look on with shock. "I refuse to help you lot, so, just send me back."

"We can Imperio you — we can Imperio you and you will have no say." Dumbledore threatens, softly, and Harry looks at the man in shock; at least, his Dumbledore had some type of humanity.

"You can try." Harry snarls, recovering quickly from his shock. "But I don't think you'll get too far."

"Please," Remus attempts, coming from behind Dumbledore to stand next to Harry. "Please, just—"

"No," Harry cuts in, angrily. "I won't be anyone's puppet any longer. Send. Me. Back."

"You've fought this war?" Sirius whispers, his eyes wide in horror.

"Send me back," Harry demands, Sirius shudders at the magic in the air from the man's anger — this wasn't his Harry, at all. "I just want to live my life in peace."

"That isn't how the magic works." Dumbledore confesses, softly, he is the only one that isn't stepping away from Harry's suffocating magic. His hands were entwined in front of him as he calmly looks at the man.

"Excuse me?" Harry snarls, turning to Dumbledore with green, angry eyes.

"The ritual I used requires an anchor, I gave blood for you to be here and as long as I am alive and I require you here, you will stay here." Dumbledore says, calmly. "It is for the greater good, Mr Potter."

"Then, I will have to kill you, then," Harry threatens, softly, his eyes dark. "You cannot force me to do anything I don't want to do. You can't meddle in my life like this!"

"You can try but I don't think you'll get too far." Dumbledore shoots Harry's words back at him and internally, his mind was still reeling from the fact that a version of Harry Potter — the Hufflepuff boy was the one deemed to be the most powerful wizard. It was baffling, to say the least.

Harry shoots him a feral smile. "I will enjoy watching you burn for this."

Sirius stumbles back into Remus' arms and chokes out, "Who _are_ you?" His eyes couldn't believe what he was seeing, this boy—man was nothing like his sweet, timid Harry.

"I am Harry Potter," Harry says, his voice low, "And I will be your enemy if you don't let me go." Sirius' knees buckles and Remus is practically holding him up by now and Harry sighs, having sympathy for his godfather. "I still like pumpkin pasties if that is any assurance." He offers with a tight smile.

Sirius lets out a wet, bitter laugh, tears stinging at his eyes, "It isn't."

"Well, Harry Potter," Snape drawls, stepping forward. "What would you like in return for your services? Money? Women?"

"I don't want anything. All I want is to go home to my...wait—" Harry freezes, his eyes suddenly wide as something hits him like a ton of bricks. "How did you get me here?" He demands to Dumbledore, his eyes narrowed.

"By a rune ritual," Dumbledore says, slowly as if unsure what exactly he was asking for. "It is dark magic but with the Ministry compromised, I was able to-"

"_No,_ which ritual did you use?" Harry asks, his voice panicked and Dumbledore hesitates, for once, looking unsure of himself. "Tell me!" Harry shouts and it rings through the room.

"There is only one for a situation such as this," Dumbledore says, "The Soul Summoning ritual—"

"No, no, no," Harry mutters and he tries to get up from the bed but Snape restrains him with a quick flick of his wand. "Let me go! You summoned me body and soul! Don't you see what you've _done_!"

"Please, Mr Potter, if you will calm down and explain—"

"You summoned me by my soul," Harry says through gritted teeth. He pulls at the ropes that ties his wrist to the bed. He growls when they give him a blank look, "Look at my right wrist."

Snape glances at them, receiving a nod from Dumbledore before he turns and checks inside of Harry's wrist. There, words were tattooed on his skin; green inked and cursive, he reads: "Draco Malfoy."

"The Malfoy boy?" Sirius demands, his eyes wild with disbelief. "There is no way my godson—!"

"Sirius, calm down!" Remus says, sternly.

"He has my name on his left wrist," Harry sighs when they give him a confused look, "Don't you see? These are soul mate tattoos — it appeared on my eighteenth birthday — I am bonded to Draco Malfoy so that would mean—"

"He was brought here, as well," Snape surmise with a frown, he lets go of Harry's wrist. The situation just got a bit complicated.

"That is a problem." Remus mutters.

"He's here," Harry says, breathlessly, he tugs at the ropes again causing his skin to become red and irritated but he doesn't care, Draco was here. Somewhere in this war-ridden world, his boyfriend was here. "Let me go, _now._"

"This isn't Harry," Sirius whispers, dazedly, as he watches the raven-haired man thrash and curse with wide eyes and Remus shushes him. "This isn't my Harry, at all."

"I don't know what you were expecting, Sirius," Remus whispers in his ear, "He was bound to be different."

"It just means I wasn't there," Sirius whispers, guiltily. "There is so much pain in his eyes and loss. If I was there, I would've protected him from all of that. He wouldn't be in any kind of war, I would have hidden it all from him."

"It's not your fault," Remus murmurs, "You are not responsible for him."

"Then, why does it hurt so much to see how different he's grown to be?" Sirius shoots back and Remus has nothing to say to that. "Harry is Harry, no matter what dimension and I should always protect him."

"I assure you that there was no one in that circle but you," Dumbledore was saying, a deep frown marred his face. "Your partner was not at Spinner's End."

"Of course not," Harry snaps at him, "If you summoned the most powerful, two people wouldn't be summoned in the circle but he _is_ here, his soul followed mine because our souls are one. He most likely landed somewhere random, he could be anywhere..." He looks up at him with intense green eyes, "I need to find him!"

"We can't allow that, Mr Potter," Dumbledore says, firmly, "You are our lifeline, we can't allow you to leave here."

"Mr Potter, we will find your boyfriend but we need your cooperation, you must help us and tell us everything you know about the war you were in," Snape says, his eyes held no emotion. "If you agree, we will find your boyfriend."

"Fine," Harry snaps, his green eyes glowed with anger. "I'll consider talking but you have to find Draco first."


	3. August 6, 1995

_August 6, 1995_

* * *

**3**

_Human nature is that pe__ople protect what they love._

_— Jacques Yves Cousteau_

* * *

Waking up in a bed in Grimmauld's is peculiar, each and every time; there's no cold feet pressing against his own, no one lying on his pillow, or stealing his blankets. He can't hear the soft snores of another, no movement as Draco rolls on top of him and no head on his chest.

He lies there, momentarily confused as to where he is and why Draco isn't with him before it all comes rushing back at him and the anger, righteous and justified, comes towering back to him.

He pulls at his magical restraints that he's been tied to for the last couple of day in exasperation. For people that wanted him here, they have made themselves fairly scarce, leaving him to his own thoughts.

"Cowards," Harry mutters, pulling at his binds, forcefully — it causes the bed to rattle a loud and echoing sound. His wrists were an angry red, hot and burning from his pulling. "The lot of 'em."

"Your opinion is truly appreciative, Mr Potter," A voice drawls from the door and he looks over to see Severus standing there, arms crossed and black robes.

"Do you plan to have me bound for the rest of my visit?" Harry asks, mockingly sweet as he watches with narrowed eyes as Snape walks towards him, his steps measured. "You are not getting any points for keeping me here."

"But, yet, you aren't escaping," Snape flashes him a nasty smile, "Don't be disillusioned to think that we don't know the extent of your magic — I know that you could break these binds in a second."

"That may be true," Harry whispers, "But what would I benefit from that when you haven't even found my boyfriend, timing is everything."

"How very Slytherin of you," Snape comments, he flicks his wand and Harry's wrist are healed from where they've been bloodied and irritated, "There's someone here who would like to see you so do attempt to entertain him."

"I'm not some sort of freak show!" Harry exclaims.

Snape raises an eyebrow, amused. "Aren't you, Mr Potter?"

Harry glares at the man as he slips out the room but leaves the door open. He slumps back onto the bed and lets out a long breath, trying to calm down.

"I know you're there," Harry whispers into the silence, "I may not like being here but I won't bite you."

He sighs when he hears shuffling before he turns his head and meets brilliant, green eyes. "Holy—!"

It was like looking into a mirror, the same raven swept hair and green eyes, round glasses and knobby knees standing in the entrance of the door. "You're...me?" His eyes flickered to his forehead where the skin was unmarred and smooth.

The other boy bites his bottom lip and nods, hesitantly, his eyes wide with fear and Harry shifts on the bed, "Look, I'm not going to bite or anything. This is crazy for me, too, you know."

The younger Harry comes out of his hiding spot behind the door and walks forward, his steps cautious and slow. "This is very weird." Harry says as the boy slowly sinks down to a seat next to him.

The boy looks at him shyly and is silent, Harry shifts pushing against the sensitive skin of his wrist as he tries to get comfortable.

"Now, I understand." Harry says, chuckling softly.

The younger Harry stays silent.

"No wonder everyone looked at me as if I'd grown two heads," Harry shakes his head, "This is creepy, actually. I should be freaking out but I've accepted that weird things happen to me on a normal day basis." He shrugs, lightheartedly.

Still, the boy remains silent.

"What's your name?" Harry asks, after a moment of silence.

"Harry Potter," the boy finally replies, softly, lowering his eyes to the ground. "Who are you, sir?"

"Harry Potter." Harry's lips quirk up in amusement. This is definitely the most bizarre thing that has ever happened to him.

"How old are you?" The boy whispers, his voice is soft and hesitant — a stark contrast from Harry's comforting, warm tone.

"Twenty-three, a few days ago...let me guess," Harry tilts his head to the side and looks over the boy. "You're fifteen."

"I am." Harry just knew Draco would have a kick out of making this boy blush.

"This is definitely weird," Harry leans forward and peers at the boy, closely, "I don't remember being so...withdrawn when I was this age."

The younger Potter looks up through his eyelashes and timidly says, "Were you a Hufflepuff, too?"

"H-Hufflepuff...t-too?" Harry sputters his eyes wide and yes, Draco would definitely get a kick out of this. "No, I was a Gryffindor."

The boy lowers his eyes, shifting in his seat. "You must be really brave."

Harry tilts his head to the side in confusion and asks, "And you're not?"

"Of course not!" He exclaims with wide eyes before he sags against the chair, "I don't like fighting." he adds, softly, his eyes trained to the floor as he bites his bottom lip nervously.

Harry looks at his counterpart in bafflement, not expecting that answer at all. "So...you're not some narcissist, egocentric hero?"

"What?" The boy's head shoots up in surprise

"Does 'boy-who-lived' ring any bell?" Harry asks, curiously.

"You mean Neville Longbottom?" The younger Harry tilts his head to the side.

"Seriously!?" Harry chokes out a surprised laugh because he didn't expect that. "What kind of messed up world did they bring me to?" he wonders aloud as his laughter dies down.

"So, what Sirius said was true," Little Harry whispers with wide eyes. "You really are from an alternate universe."

"Not by choice," Harry snarls, he calms when the boy flinches from his harsh tone. "I was dragged here, body and soul by a meddling Headmaster along with my partner."

"You were dragged here...against your choice?" The younger Harry asks his eyes wide with disbelief.

"Even after death, the old man finds a way to ruin my life."

"You must be powerful if he brought you here," He says with awe. "You're going to stop the war, aren't you?"

"I'm not invincible or anything like that and I've gotten through half my life with sheer dumb luck." Harry chuckles nervously, he still uncomfortable with compliment. "I don't think I'll get used to this, seeing my face with such an expression is weird, little me."

"Little me?" The younger Harry asks, hesitantly, his head canting to the side and he blinks at Harry.

"I'm eight years older than you, I figured you're little enough," Harry shrugs, grinning. "I'm not very creative with my nicknames and calling you Harry is both confusing and weird."

"You can call me Harold if you like." The boy offers, shyly.

"Okay."

"I'm sorry," Harold ducks his head, all of a sudden bashful, "I shouldn't be asking so many questions."

"It's okay," Harry shrugs, "I don't have anything else to do." _And it helps me not think of Draco, _he added silently. "Aren't the Order afraid of leaving you with the big, bad prisoner?"

Harold's green eyes fills with confusion, "Why would they? You wouldn't hurt me, Mr Harry."

"And naive, I just turned out _great_ in this world." Harry mutters under his breath, sarcastically.

"I've wanted to see you," Harold says, quietly, "You're in my dreams, I've seen you fought at my age and it's weird...I can't imagine being in a battle – let alone winning."

"I had little choice," Harry gives him a concerned look and he wonders if the effects of the Dursley's were deeper in this version of him. "Hey, were you raised by your Aunt?"

"No," He replies, quietly, "Sirius raised me."

"Really?" The answer only causes Harry to become even more confused.

"Sirius didn't raise you?" The teen Potter asks, curious.

"Er, no," Harry says, slowly, turning his head away from the boy, "He didn't get the chance to."

"What do you—"

"Harry!" A voice shouts out and they both turn to the voice as Sirius enters the room, "There you are, I've been looking for you and—oh, other Harry is here too."

Harry raises an eyebrow at the way Sirius averts his eyes from him but doesn't say anything as Harold turns to him and says, "Are you here to fight for the Order?"

"Harry!" Sirius exclaims in surprise, his eyes wide. "What are you doi..?"

"Shut up!" Harry snaps at him before he answers the boy's question, "I wasn't given a choice, little me."

"But you will, right?" Harold asks, earnestly. "I've seen you...i-in my dreams. Y...you f-fought in the war, haven't...you?" he finishes, weakly as Harry narrows his eyes at him. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have—"

"I'm not some legendary hero people can just summon in their time of need, little me," Harry says, reproachfully, and the younger bows his head in shame. "I'm a human being, as well."

"I didn't mean it like that," Harold chokes out, "Sirius never tells me anything but I'm not stupid! There's a war, no matter what the Prophet says and Neville can't—"

"Harry, that's enough," Sirius hisses, he looks around the room warily, almost afraid that something might jump out from the shadows. "You know you can't speak ill of him, they are listening."

"I am so confused," Harry whispers to himself as he watches Sirius reprimands Harold.

"Please!" The younger Potter says, firmly, even as Sirius hiss at him. "My parent's, they are..."

"Harry, I said enough!"

"I'm weak," Harry's face is expressionless, even as his heart jumps at the word _parents_ but he pushes those feelings away — it wouldn't do good to get attach to this world. Harold bows his head, fighting back tears. "I...I can't help you b-but I know you can save this world, I can feel your magic."

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't say no?" Harry asks, lowly, his hands curl into tight fist as he glares at Sirius, "I would have never thought I'd see the day where you were more overprotective than Mrs Weasley."

"Please." The boy whispers.

"This is a war!" Harry bellows, it rings through the room leaving a haunting echo in its wake. "You are all disgusting; I knew it seemed off when he came here by himself — you're sending Harold to convince me to fight for you, aren't you? If you're searching for my humanity, then, you won't find any." His words are harsh and a deathly whisper, Sirius takes a step back as a shiver runs up his spine. "This isn't some child's play, and this definitely isn't something a single person can do alone. I've seen my friends and family die in front of me and you're asking me to see it again?! I've seen more bloodshed than a normal person should in a lifetime!"

"Don't tell him that," Sirius hisses, taking a step forward, menacingly. "He doesn't need to hear that, he's just a child."

"I was child, then, too but no one cared about that! I was fourteen when I saw one of my classmates die in front me," Harry says, "I was fifteen when the man I saw as a father died, sixteen when—"

"Shut up!" Sirius lunges at him, curling his fingers around Harry's shirt and pulling him up from his bed, the magical binds pushing against the bone of his wrist causing him to wince.

"You can fight for what you want to protect, little me," Harry whispers, his eyes bore into Sirius as a blatant challenge. "Power isn't what makes a person powerful."

"Stop!"

"I looked up to you in my world," Harry says, quietly, narrowing his eyes. "Don't make me hate you."

"I said shut up," Sirius hisses again and shakes him, "I want to protect him for as long as I can, I don't want Harry thinking about a bloody war that doesn't concern him! I want to protect him for as long as I live so I don't want you filling his head with this crap!"

"He has magic of his own, Sirius, he's not useless!" Harry hisses, from the corner of his eyes he could see Harold shaking from the intense magical pressure that permeated, like a thin film, the air, making it harder to breathe. He takes a deep breath to calm down before he shakes Sirius off of him with a burst of magic and watches as he stumbles back. "What's the point of magic if he can't protect what he loves?"


	4. August 12, 1995

August 12, 1995

* * *

**4**

_More than kisses, love mingle souls._

_- John Donne_

* * *

"Why are you keeping Draco away from me?" Harry asks as Snape enters the room, the man ignores him. Instead, flicking his wand at the skin of his wrist that were raw and sensitive from his resistance. "I felt him here - two days ago, so why?"

"Mr Harry, please calm down," Little Harry whispers next to him and he turns his angry eyes at him. It wasn't an unusual sight to find the younger Potter with the older, nowadays, much to Sirius' chagrin.

"Dumbledore's order," Snape says, calmly, his dark eyes bore into his. "He wishes to speak to you before you are allowed to reunite with your...beloved." Snape spits out as if it is the ugliest word.

"Shouldn't you be concerned for your godson?" The words caused Snape to freeze in his place and Harry swallowed thickly. "Dumbledore is using you, don't be so blind –"

"Do not speak such nonsense, Mr Potter," Snape snaps at him, Harry wince as the magical binds tightened around his wrist. "I have no association with the Malfoys. Now, you will talk, Mr Potter."

"I have no interest in talking if I'm a prisoner," Harry growls, turning his head away from Snape.

"Then, you have no interest in seeing your boyfriend," Snape smirks at him before he turns to the younger Potter and says, gently, "Your godfather was looking for you, Harry."

"Huh?" He blinks owlishly up at him before he nods, lowering his eyes. "Yes, sir. But...err, may I speak with Mr Harry, please?"

Snape snorts, he folds his arms in front of him and raises his eyebrows, "You know Sirius doesn't like it when you spend time here with the prisoner."

"I'm right here," Harry mutters, shooting Snape a curious look - since when were he and Sirius on good terms.

"Please, Uncle Sev." Harry lets out a strangled noise as he looks at his counterpart in horror, now if that wasn't the most horrifying thing he's ever heard. "Just for a moment."

Snape gives him a hard stare before, "Only for a moment." He glares at Harry as a warning before he turns on his heels and walk out of the room, his robes billowing dramatically behind him.

Harry and his counterpart sit in silence after the door closes behind Snape, the boy's eyes are trained to the ground and Harry can practically feel the tension in the air.

"So, you wanted to talk," Harry prompts him when he realizes Harold wouldn't be talking easily.

Harold bites his lip, "What did you mean the other day - when you said that power isn't what makes a person powerful?"

"Love."

His counterpart looks at him in confusion, "Love?"

"My mother saved me with love," Harry replies, simply, "It's the strongest magic there is and you have it in you."

Harold swallows thickly, "My magic is weak -"

"Your magic is weak because Sirius told you so," Harry sighs, shaking his head. "I don't hate Sirius but he really is babying you."

"He only wants the best for me." Harold argues, weakly. "Sirius is protecting me."

"His protection will kill you," Harry shifts, the binds were getting annoying and his wrists were beyond sensitive that even Snape healing them hurts. "After fifth year, everything will change, little me, and you're not the slightest bit prepared."

"Change?"

"You said it yourself right, the Prophet is saying there isn't a war and Voldemort isn't back. In my world, everything changed at the end of fifth year."

"I have nothing to do with the war, though," Harold whispers, "It's the Chosen Ones job to–"

"You're Harry Potter," Harry cuts in, "Someway; somehow, you will be involved." Harry laughs, humorlessly. "Life is bitch like that."

"I want you to teach me how to fight." Harold says, quietly.

"What?"

"Please, teach me how to fight."

Harry stares at him in surprise, that was not what he been expecting. "I don't intend to stay here for long."

"You will," Harold says, firmly, "Because you're good and light and you wouldn't turn away from someone asking for your help."

"They kidnapped me." Harry says, simply.

"If you leave now, you would be stuck in guilt because you didn't help us. What Professor Dumbledore did was horrible, he shouldn't have summoned you like some object but you're here and you're involved now," Harold looks at him with bright, determined green eyes. "We don't stand a chance against you-know-who, but you do…"

"Why are you so set on having me stay?"

"I just want you..."

"No, don't give me the reason the Order told you to give me," Harry says, sternly, "Why are_ you_ set on having me stay?"

Harold bows his head, he grows quiet and Harry sits up, curious, as best as he can and the younger boy sighs, "When I was a year old, you-know-who attacked my family…"

"That happened in my world, as well." Harry nods.

"He stunned my father and quickly went after my mother, she protected me…" Harold buries his face in his hands, "She said, "Not Harry, take me instead." and you-know-who did, he took both of my parents."

"What do you mean by 'took'?"

"You-know-who said that he wouldn't harm me if they became his followers," Harold sniffles, rubbing at his eyes furiously, "My parents are Death Eaters because of me."

Ice shoots through Harry's veins at the revelations and his stomach twists, violently.

"Sirius raised me after that, vowing to protect me - I'm so grateful to him, he lost his friends because of me but he still took me in," Harold takes in a shaky breath before he continues, "Sirius, Remus, and Severus were all I knew as I grew up and ever since I found the truth of what happened to my parents, I wanted to free them. For them to no longer be slaves to Voldemort but I'm weak, I'm weak and a coward, and I can't protect them like they've protected me."

"But Neville, killed him when he was a child, didn't he?" Harry asks his voice cracking.

"He did and my parents went into hiding, in fear that they would be sent to Azkaban if the Ministry knew what they had done, there was an international search for them and Sirius and Remus were constantly being searched to see if they had ever contact them." Harold's face contorts with pain as he clenches his fist tightly, "I didn't understand it all, then, why Aurors were always coming and going in my house but now I do. They were also ashamed that they had dark marks...it was too much to bear. They returned last year," Harold rubs his eyes, willing the tears to cease. "They came back when he called the Death Eaters to continue to protect me."

Harry stares blankly at the opposite wall, listening to the soft crying of his counterpart and he knew it must hurt, to know his parents were alive but they were being controlled by the love they had for their son.

"Please, you have to fight," Harold looks at him with teary, green eyes. "You have to kill him so my parents can be free."

Harry is silent, merely staring at the other boy before he says, "You're wrong, you are brave."

"Mr Potter?" Harry looks towards the door to see Dumbledore standing there, he walks towards him and completely ignores his counterpart, it brings a rage to him that he has never felt before and he wonders when he gotten so protective of the other Harry. Harold quickly wipes away his tears.

"How are you feeling?" Dumbledore asks.

"Trapped." Harry says, curtly, just as Harold slips out of the room, quickly, leaving him alone with the headmaster.

"Ah, I apologize but you understand we must have precaution to keep you here." Dumbledore says, lightly. "I also am regretful for keeping you here as a prisoner, once, you agree to help us I will gladly allow you freedom. "

"Where is Draco?" Harry asks, "I felt him a few days, he's here and you've kept me away from him."

"We found him in Greece and his magic was severely depleted, I imagine crossing through the dimension barrier when he wasn't the one being summoned is the main reason for that." Dumbledore strokes his beard for a moment, thoughtfully. "He has fully recovered, however, and I am willing to bring him to see you if only you are willing to help us."

Harry lays his head back against his pillow, his eyes staring blankly at the ceiling as he thinks over his options. He needs to see Draco, he felt restless and more irritable without the blond next to him but he had no interest in being the hero, it was a thankless job. But the thought of leaving little Harry here without any hope of seeing his parents again, it shattered his heart.

No child needed to feel that pain.

"I have a few conditions."

"Severus!" Dumbledore immediately calls out and Harry watches with wary eyes as the potion's master walks in, his face stony. "Bring the boy in, he is cooperating."

Snape nods his head, sharply, and Harry struggles to sit up straighter as he looks at the door almost hungrily, waiting to see the first glimpse of his boyfriend.

"Well, Severus, if you told me this delectable gift would be tied and waiting for me I would've been more cooperative." The drawling voice fills in the silence and Harry grins as Draco is pushed forward by Snape who had a sour look on his face. He takes in all of him - pale face and pointy nose, silky, blond hair and stormy grey eyes, Harry feels his heart twist in longing.

"Don't call me that, you filth," Snape sneers, hatefully. "Move."

Harry lets out a relieved breath as Draco is pushed towards him until he is standing right before him; Draco raises his eyebrow in a silent question. His hand are magically bound behind his back but that doesn't stop him from leaning forward and nuzzling Harry's cheek, Harry shivers as his skin tingles at the contact.

"Hey," Harry breathed out, warmly. He's itching to touch him more, to kiss him but for now, he busy himself with nosing Draco's cheek, sighing contently.

"Hey, yourself, what have you gotten us into this time, Potter?" Draco mutters, playfully. Harry merely peppers kisses across his cheek, he strains his arms as far as he can get to reach more of Draco's skin. "I'm assuming something is going on since I woke up tied to a filthy bed and Severus has been glaring at me as if I killed his baby, of course, there's the fact there are–"

Dumbledore cuts him off quickly, his blue eyes looking at Harry intently, "Mr Potter, about these conditions of yours, it is imperative that we -"

"I want to fuck you," Harry says, seriously, ignoring Dumbledore completely as he leans back on the bed and Draco shuffles closer to him, leaning his head towards him until their forehead are touching. "Is bondage your kink or mine? Because you are turning me on right now."

"I think it's yours, love." Snape makes a gagging noise near the door.

Dumbledore coughs, his face reddening, "Boys,_ please,_ we must discuss your roles in this war –"

"Oh, do shut up, Dumbledore." Draco drawls before he leans forward to capture Harry's grinning lips in a heated kiss.


	5. August 13, 1995

August 13, 1995

* * *

**5**

_This world is still a weird place,_ _despite my efforts to make clear and perfect sense of it._

_- Hunter J. Thompson _

* * *

"Oh, fuck," Draco breathes, "Oh, fuck, this is…this is really weird. _Really _weird."

"Our lives have always been weird, love." Harry murmurs, kissing down his neck. Harold stood in front their bed, his hands clasped in front of him as he looked at Draco, shyly. "This is just one of those occurrences."

"But he's...you," Draco says, his eyes wide. He sits in between Harry's legs, his pale, long legs dangling over the bed. "And cute as hell."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr Draco," Harold says, quietly, scuffing the carpet with his shoes. "Mr Harry has told me a lot about you."

"He's a Hufflepuff." Harry whispers in his ear.

"Seriously?!" Draco exclaims, he lets out a laugh. "Now, that is believable, actually."

"Believable, my ass." Harry sniffs in indignation.

"Sorry, I've forgotten about Gryffindor's huge ego." Draco says, dryly.

"Hufflepuff isn't that bad." Harold says, meekly.

"You're adorable," Draco smirks, gray eyes staring at Harold. "I wish my Harry could be as wonderfully meek as you, Potty."

"Potty?" Harry lets out a laugh. "Honestly."

"Merlin has answered my prayers, Harry," Draco says, lunging at the younger Harry similar to a man starved for days. Harry pulls him back by the collar of his neck and the blond makes an odd noise from the back of his throat, his gray eyes looks at Harold with longing.

"You prayed for another me?" Harry asks, turning him around to meet his eyes. He smirks, "Should I be jealous?"

"Of course I have," Draco huffs, reaching his hand out to Harold who looks at him in both concern and confusion, "Haven't you prayed for another Draco?"

"No, you're quite enough."

"Are you alright, Mr Draco?" Harold tilts his head to the side in concern.

"Well…"

"He's fine," Harry says, quickly, covering his boyfriend's unfiltered mouth. "He's just a bit overwhelmed."

"Oh." The younger Harry offers Draco a sunny smile, "That's understandable."

"I can talk for myself, Harry." Draco glares at him, pushing his hand away.

"You won't have a tongue if Sirius hears you saying something inappropriate to his godson." Harry mutters.

"It should be illegal to be this innocent," Draco made grabby hands at Harold, "Can we keep him?"

"No, Draco." Harry sighs, leaning back. "He's here to talk to us not to indulge you."

"The Order wants us to fight for them, you say?" Draco directs the question to Harold, "Fat chance of that happening."

Harold deflates, his eyes becoming misty. "So...you won't...help me?"

"Harry, you're even cute when you cry." Draco says, sighing dreamily.

"I didn't say that," Harry says, calmly, wrapping his arms around Draco's waist. "I will help you save your parents and if that includes killing Voldemort then so be it but I'll also be looking for a way to leave this world. I'll play along for now but if Dumbledore thinks I will be his puppet, he's sorely mistaken."

"I just want to save Mum and Dad." Harold mumbles.

Harry nods, opening his mouth to say something else when a loud pounding at the door shakes the frame.

"Shit, Remus, hurry and undo the spell!" Sirius' voice sounds panicked and hurried. "I think I hear Harry in there, too."

"Did you ward the door, you git," Harry murmurs to Draco. "They already don't trust us."

"I did." Draco says, looking gleeful as he begins rocks back and forth on the bed causing the bed to creak in the silence. "I was expecting him to come."

"What are you doing?" Harry asks, bemusedly.

"Having fun," Draco mutters as he throws his head back and let out a moan, his breaths coming out harsh and panting. Harold flushes at the lewd action.

"Oh! _Oh, _Harry, right there, harder, harder!" he says, loudly, grinning as he hears the pounding of the door get louder. "Yes! Fuck, you both are amazing together."

"Remus, if you don't unlock this fucking door - !"

Harold hides his red face behind his hands while Harry tries to muffle his own laughter.

Draco twists around and pinches Harry's nipple through his shirt causing him to yelp, "Draco!"

"Harry!" He moans loudly back at him before he turns back around and pinches Harold, as well.

The boy's green eyes tears up as he says, in a shaky voice, "T-that hurts!"

Before Draco could say anything else, the door flew from its hinges and Sirius stormed in, his eyes dark with rage as he set his eyes on the cackling Draco. Sirius stalks towards where his godson stood near the bed. Sirius huffs, "Yes, very mature."

"So says the former Marauder." Harry mutters.

"Harry, are you alright?" Sirius demands, grabbing the teen's shoulder as he looks him over, "Did they hurt you?"

"No, Sirius, they were just having some fun with me."

Harry couldn't contain his laughter any longer as Sirius pales, turning a deathly white at his godson's choice of words.

"Are you happy, now?" Harry nudges Draco, "You broke him."

Draco smirks, satisfied, "Dumbledore will regret the day they summoned you to this world after I'm through."

Harry hums, "That's a fitting punishment, I think."

"Stay away from my godson." Sirius growls, pushing Harold behind him in a protective stance. "Both of you."

Draco raises an eyebrow, "He came to us, actually."

"It doesn't matter, you're bad influences on him," Sirius sighs, rubbing his eyes, "And...listen, you two, I actually came in here for a reason," he says, irritably, tossing a wrinkled, tattered newspaper at them. "Those are dated two months ago in June."

Harry turns the newspaper around and widens his eyes at the headline, "No fucking way."

"What is this?" Draco asks, leaning back to skim over the front page. "Some type of inane joke?"

"So, going from your reactions, that didn't happen in your world?" Sirius asks, looking between the two, apprehensively.

"Fudge was Minister until my sixth year," Harry shakes his head, lowering his hand. "Then, Scrimgeour."

"I figured," Sirius crosses his arms, "In December, there was a coup d'état against Fudge and his administration and an election was conducted - we found out only after he was elected who he truly was."

"So, this is _actually_ him?" Draco lifts up shocked eyes towards him.

"Tom Riddle is the Minister of Magic," Sirius confirms, grimly, "And he isn't just a figurehead, he is fully using his powers."

"How could this happen?" Harry asks, throwing the paper aside.

Sirius turns to Harold and says, "Harry, go to your room."

Harold widens his eyes, "But, Sirius - !"

"Now," He says, firmly, "I don't want you hearing this."

"Okay, we seriously need to fix your overprotectiveness," Harry mutters with a sigh, "He isn't going to break if he hears what is going on in the world. Little me wants to fight and I am going to teach him to defend himself against the dark arts, whether you like it or not, he_ will_ be involved in this war."

"He will do no such thing!" Sirius shouts, turning to Harry, "Stay away from my kid."

"He came to me," Harry says, calmly, "He asked me to teach him and I will."

"Harry?" Sirius turns to his godson.

"I did, Siri," He whispers. "Please, I-I want to fight."

Sirius grumbles, sorely, before he lets out a soft sigh, "We'll talk about this later." He ruffles his hair in thought before he goes on, "It was only after the Wizengamot voted on three anonymous candidates did we find out it was Tom Riddle who won the election. Dumbledore alone realized who he really was and, by then, revealing his identity would only get us arrested and cause chaos. It's been downhill since then."

"And people actually like him?" Harry asks, dubiously.

"The man is charismatic, I admit, and most are taken with him." Sirius replies.

"I've seen Voldemort after his rebirth," Draco says with a grimace, "He doesn't look like a man one should be taken with."

"Concealing charms go a long way," Sirius says, "He looks to be twenty-five with the appearance of a handsome, cultured pureblood in public."

"So, that's what you mean when you say the Ministry's been compromised," Harry frowns, "Is that how you were able to use a dark ritual without being detected or sent to Azkaban?"

Sirius shifts guilty, "Look, we understand you're angry with us._ We get it._ We had no right dragging you into this world and forcing you to help -"

"I'm not helping you out," Harry interjects, abruptly, "I have no interest in fighting for the Order."

"But you agreed to kill Voldemort." Sirius says, hesitantly.

"If necessary, then, yes I plan to." Harry says, simply, "But I don't think that's my job. It really should be Neville's. He _is_ the boy-who-lived."

"You haven't met Neville," Sirius says with gritted teeth. "The boy is more trouble than he's worth."

"So, you summon me to fix your problems?" Harry asks, vehemently, "Why am I the only one sacrificing for this war? Why am I the only one who's fighting?"

"Okay," Sirius placates, quickly, putting up both his hands up, his gray eyes wide. "I am sorry we dragged you into this - we were wrong, alright? But...Neville, after his parents died and he defeated Voldemort, he was raised by the Ministry - in a Ministry facility, pampered and given everything he ever wanted. He isn't prepared for a war, he has no training in fighting so, please - just _help us_. We will fight with you, we'll give you all the support you need."

"Well, I've already decided what I want to do and after it's done, I'll be leaving with any means necessary." Harry says.

"But you're still going to defeat Voldemort?"

"Maybe."

Sirius rubs his eyes, trying to keep his temper in check. "Well, _whatever_ you're planning to do, whether to kill Voldemort or not - thank you."

Harold beams at him, proudly.


	6. September 1, 1995

September 1, 1995

* * *

**6**

_Let us go forth with fear and courage and rage to save the world._

_- Grace Paley_

* * *

"Albus, you can't be serious!" Alastor Moody's voice was rough and gritty, his hair wispy and untamed and his magic eye swerving manically between Draco and Harry as they sat around the round kitchen table, early morning. They only had a few hours before they had to get to King's Cross. "So, _this_ is our trump card, this is the extent of the risk of a dark ritual. Potter and the Malfoy boy!"

"Well, pardon me," Draco spits out, "I think we're a pretty good haul for you pathetic lot."

"Watch your tongue, boy!" Moody growls,

"Then, don't underestimate, Harry," Draco says, coldly. "It would be in your favor to not anger him, either - or me, for that matter."

"Was that a threat, Malfoy?" Moody asks, dangerously.

"Take it as you will." Draco says, offhandedly.

"Enough, both of you," Dumbledore says, firmly, as both men rose from their seats, an insult away from throwing curses. "We will never get anything done if we do not work together," He turns to Harry, "Please, Mr Potter, control him."

Harry narrows his eyes, "He isn't some dog, he's my boyfriend. I can't control him even if I tried."

"Mr Potter," Dumbledore sighs, tiredly.

"Simmer down," Harry mutters, stroking the inside of Draco's left wrist, Draco shivers before he sags into the seat next him.

"The ritual was to summon the most powerful wizard to us," Dumbledore says, slowly, "Magic doesn't lie. It was unforeseen, however, that the most powerful would also have a soul mate thus why Mr Malfoy is here."

"Are they willing?" Arthur asks near the end of the table, his brown eyes looks at them with concern. "I mean, are they willing to help us?"

"That has been settled." Dumbledore says, evasively, and Harry rolls his eyes. "They are willing and _will_ cooperate."

"Like we have a choice." Harry says, a frown on his face.

"I don't like this, Dumbledore," Moody grunts, "These boys have no training to be in a war and one is a bloody Hufflepuff, for Merlin's sake what good will he do!"

"Look," Harry starts, coldly, "We don't want to be here and if I was a lesser person, i would've told you all to fuck off long ago but I'm willing to stay so the least you can do is treat us with an ounce of respect and we'll get along fine." He lets out a breath, trying to calm down. "And get over your fucking prejudice of Hufflepuffs, for Christ sake."

"Idiots." Draco grumbles under his breath, crossing his arms across his chest. He slouches in his chair as Harry wraps an arm around his waist, leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek.

"Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy will be Mr Longbottom's security for this year," Dumbledore says, "They will be under the alias of Adrian Sanders and Cyrus LaCour."

"How come you never had security?" Draco whispers to Harry.

Harry shrugs, "Maybe, because I was never the Poster Boy for the Ministry."

"That bloody Ministry law doesn't work, each year those incompetent fools send someone only for the boy to get into trouble," Moody grunts, "I say to hell with the Ministry and the Chosen One!"

"Alastor!" Molly screeches, loudly, her plump figure turns to the man and waves a frying pan towards him, "You watch your language about the Chosen One unless you want the Kiss."

"Okay, are we missing something?" Harry asks, looking at the Order members gathered around him. "Why is Neville a taboo topic?"

They are silent, exchanging quiet glances around the room before it's Sirius who answers, "I told you Neville Longbottom has been raised and protected by the Ministry since he first defeated you-know-who when he was one," he tells him, "Speaking ill of him - in anyway - is punished by the Kiss."

"Then, how come Moody just got away with it." Draco asks.

"Grimmauld's is warded and undetected by the Ministry," Sirius explains, "Any other place, the place would be swarming with Ministry officials and Dementors."

Draco shudders and Harry raises his eyebrows in surprise, "Isn't the Ministry compromised?"

"For the most part," Dumbledore says, dark circles were under his eyes and he looks weary. "There are those few we can trust, however."

"So, how exactly is this going to work?" Harry eyes the necklaces that lay innocently on the table warily.

"These are charmed to make you take on the full identity of another to those who don't know who you truly are." Dumbledore says as he gives them both a necklace. Harry examines it with cryptic eyes, the emerald stones glitters against the golden chain as he turns it in the light. "In other words, if someone doesn't know that you are really Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, they will see Cyrus and Adrian."

"Doesn't look cursed to me," Draco mutters and Harry nods his agreement before he slips it on, he shivers at the magic that washes over him but otherwise doesn't feel any different. He glances at Draco who merely shrugs.

"Now, then, next order of business," Dumbledore claps his hands together, "The Horcrux, how do you know of them?"

"You told me in my sixth year," Harry mutters, still fiddling with the necklace. It felt heavy against around his neck. "There are seven of them - or six." Harry glances around the gathered Order, half of them he didn't recognize and the other half had proven to be entirely different than their counterpart. Who knew what the reaction would be if he told them Neville may be a Horcrux.

"WIll you be able to locate and destroy them." Dumbledore asks.

"Of course, I can, the Gryffindor sword might help too," Harry pause when Dumbledore looks at him with an odd expression on his face. "What is it?"

"Godric Gryffindor's sword was stolen more than fifty years ago."

"Fantastic." Draco says, rolling his eyes. "Incompetent lot you are."

"Are you telling me that you actually allowed Voldemort to take the sword right under your nose?" Harry says, incredulously.

"I had planned to take it back when the time was right," Dumbledore sigh, "I was curious as to what he wanted with it."

"You really are manipulative." Harry grumbles under his breath as Molly passes him, placing a plate in front of him and patting his shoulder.

"Don't worry too much, sweetheart," She says, warmly. "Dumbledore, don't run these children down with this hunting nonsense."

"I'm not a child, ma'am," Draco says with a grunt, he sips his orange juice quietly before he adds, "We're old enough to fuck and drink, I don't think most children are privy to our activities."

Harry snorts, shredding a piece of bacon on a buttered toast as Dumbledore coughs and Sirius chokes on his tea.

"Control him, you." Sirius wheezes, pointing at Harry.

"My name is Harry, use it," Harry says with a glare, "And I can't control him, I quite like him like this." He emphasis the thought with a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you, dear." Draco winks at him, a lovesick smile on his face that makes Sirius sneer in disgust.

"I said stop -"

"Enough!" Dumbledore shouts, rising from his seat, "The train is leaving in a hour, Mr Longbottom should be here any minute now. Tonks will be bringing him. This meeting is over." There was murmurs of gratitude as most members got up and filed out to go their separate ways.

"Siri!" A voice calls down, hesitantly, "Can I come down now?"

"Yeah, Harry, you can." Sirius calls back just as Draco brightens at the name, sitting up straighter as Harold comes down the stairs with loud thumps and walks in the kitchen, dragging his trunk behind him.

"I'll get it, buddy, go eat breakfast." Sirius says, standing up to levitate the trunk to the fireplace.

Draco took this opportunity to pull Harold towards him, cooing, "Good morning, Harold."

"Hi, Mr Draco," he squeaks, blushing, as Draco pulls him into his lap and squeezes him in a hug. "Umm…"

"Draco, dammit!" Sirius shouts as he enters the kitchen again. "I told you stop harassing my godson!"

"But he's cute," Draco whines, squeezing Harold closer to him. "And everything utterly adorable."

Sirius growls turning to Harry who is sipping his tea, calmly, "Don't you have anything to say to this, he's your boyfriend!"

Harry shrugs, "He's utterly obsessed with another version of me," Harry tilts his head to side and grins; "I find it flattering and cute. Maybe, we can bring you back with us, little me."

"Oh, god, yes." Draco hiss in excitement, ecstatic, as he hugs Harold closer to him.

Harold gives him a confused look, "Huh?"

"Stop it!" Sirius yelps, putting himself between the two Harry's, "Both of you." Draco chuckles as the older man let out a whimper in distress.

"You're defiling his innocence."

"Draco isn't going to do anything, Sirius." Harry rolls his eyes. "He just likes the idea of an adorable and innocent version of me, is all."

"Cousin!" A feminine voice yelled out before they heard a crash and a curse. Harold slips from Draco's lap and into the seat next to him, looking at the door with a curious expression.

"Kitchen." Sirius snaps back, still glowering at the sight of Draco feeding his godson his breakfast.

"Wotcher!" Tonks scrambled in, looking youthful and exuberant with her bright purple hairstyle and beaming smile. "You must be the new security, I'm Tonks."

"Nice to meet you," Harry nods at her,he suppose the necklace is working since she isn't reeling at the sight of two Harrys in the room. "I'm Adrian and this is my partner, Cyrus."

"Nice to meet you and this here - oi! Neville, come in here will ya!" She pokes her head out and shouts in annoyance, she huffs as her head comes back into view. "You have your hands full this year."

"Don't call me that, Nymphadora," Neville snaps as he saunters in the room. His hands were shoved in his jean pocket, his face slim and an arrogant aura surrounded him. Harry frowns when he doesn't spot a scar on his forehead. "It's Lord Longbottom to you."

"Sure, whatever," Tonks waves her hand, rolling her eyes.

"Hello, baby Potter," He sneers at Harold who ducks his head. He smirks before he turns to Draco, looking him up and down, "You're pretty cute, actually."

Draco ignores him, fixing his black robes.

"Oi! I'm talking to you," Neville growls, walking towards Draco and slamming his hand down on the table, the loud noise causing Harold to jump. "When I speak to you, you answer, cutie pie." He looks Draco over with a leering glance, he strokes Draco's cheek before the blond slaps it away, he growls, "You're probably a good fuck, aren't you?"

Neville shrieks, suddenly, when a fork whizzes past him and lodges itself to the wall behind him. He pales at the sight before turning to where Harry is wielding another fork, his eyes dark.

"I will claw your eyes out if you don't stop touching my boyfriend." Harry says, calmly.

Neville springs back as if he is burnt, taking in deep, gasping breath. His eyes wide with fear as Harold looks at his counterpart in awe.

"You can't threaten me," Neville hisses, "The Ministry will hear about this."

"I don't give a bloody fuck about the Ministry." Harry snaps back, coldly.

"You...I-it's..." He splutters.

"Yes?" Harry raises an eyebrow in challenge.

"We're leaving," Neville commands in a high pitch, after a moment, "Go get my trunk, now!"

Harry stands up slowly, never losing eye contact with the boy as he grabs Draco's hands and heads to the living room where a large trunk and an owl cage waited for them.

"I'm going to put lice eggs in his shampoo," Draco mutters, darkly. "Lice eggs and cockroaches."

"I'm sure you will, baby, I can't wait." Harry chuckles, placing a hand around his waist, "He actually reminds me of yo-."

"If you finish that sentence, no sex for you for a month." Draco glowers.

Harry swallows his words and grins innocently as he flicks his wand and the trunk lifts up to the air, he apparates without another word.


	7. September 16, 1995

September 16, 1995

* * *

**7**

_Being a skeptic just means being rational and empirical: thinking and seeing before believing._

_- Michael Shermer_

* * *

"Hush," Harry mutters, pulling away from Draco's lips as the blond lets out another loud moan that resonates through the area. "We're in a library."

"We're in the back, no one will hear us," Draco says, his breaths comes out labored as Harry glides a hand down his back. "You were the one who suggested the library, anyways."

"What can I say?" Harry whispers in his ears, nipping his earlobe as he pushes a bit of magic against the tattoo on his left wrist. "I'm a kinky bastard for you." He pulls back with a grin, winking at him, "Maybe, you should spank me."

"A man after my own heart," Draco lets out a soft laugh before he shudders at the odd feeling of his hole being stretched and lubed magically. "I'll never get used to that feeling."

"Another quirk to being soul mates, my love." Harry whispers, his hand brushes against the rough stubble of Draco's chin as he kisses and licks at the blond's neck. Draco moans again before his hand is pushing magic against Harry's right wrist and the darker-haired man shudders as soon as he feels the magic working.

"Oops." Draco smirks, placing a kiss on his neck.

"You git." Harry growls, turning Draco around, the blond groans as his stomach slams against the hard shelves. He tugs the blond's trousers down.

"I want a turn, too." Draco whines, he slips his hand around Harry to cup his arse, trying to slip a finger down his trousers, Harry swats it away. "I'm taller and older."

"By a centimeter and barely, " Harry says, rolling his eyes. "Besides, you love it when I'm inside you." Harry adds with a smirk as he kneads the flesh of his arse.

"You wish." Draco shoots back.

Harry hums, his hands gripping Draco's hips tightly as he rubs his hardness against his arse as he kissed down his shoulder, "I love you."

"Fuck, Hermione..." Draco breathes out, he stares ahead with wide eyes.

"What?" Harry pulls back with frown. "You didn't just say Hermione while I'm proclaiming my love for you."

"No, Hermione is watching us, you dolt." Draco hiss out before Harry hears a terrified squeak and footsteps retreating from across the bookshelf. Harry groans as Draco pushes back, grinding his arse against his cock, "Let me go."

Harry makes a disappointed noise, looking down at Draco's arse mournfully, "But I'm almost in, can't we just..."

"Now!"

Harry grumbles but takes a step back and pulls up his lover's trouser. Draco lets out a string of curses as he buttons up his shirt and Harry turns him around, once he's finished and leans forward to kiss him, slowly.

"Just when we have a moment to ourselves." Harry says, smiling a bit as they pull away. He strokes a hand over Draco's pink lips.

Draco nips at his finger, lightly, before he says, "Next time, we go to our room."

"Yeah, but Neville is right next door, he would listen." Harry grumbles, "I still can't believe that git got sorted into Gryffindor. Bloody coward is trying to take what's mine."

"Oh, please," Draco rolls his eyes, "Maybe, our Neville would've had a chance but this one is rotten."

"He watches you." Harry pouts.

"Let him," Draco says, wrapping his arms around his neck. "He can't have me, no matter how much he flirts. It isn't like he's lusting after my real form, anyways."

"You still owe him some lice eggs." Harry reminds him, amused, as he pulls on his black robes and Draco's eyes lights up.

"I do," Draco hums, pulling away to pick up his own black robes, the necklace around his neck jingles as he bend down. "I wonder if the Weasley twins have any."

"I'm sure they do." He slaps Draco's arse before the blond straightens up and slips his robes on.

"Duly noted," Draco says, smoothing his black robes before he adds, "Shall we go check how utterly traumatized Granger is."

Harry chuckles, "We should."

They walk out of the back of the library and passes Madame Pince who gives them a disapproving look as they pass. Draco smiles innocently at her.

The library is empty as it should be on a Saturday morning, especially, if it's a Hogsmeade weekend. They spot Hermione near the entrance, her red face buried deeply in a thick book and trying to look unsuspecting as they approach her.

"Do you mind if we sit?" Harry asks the bushy-haired girl who trembles at his voice.

"You're Hermione Granger, correct?" Draco asks, briskly, sitting down across from her. She lowers her book to look at them with uneasy eyes, her eyes flitting over their plain, black robes and Auror badges.

"You're Neville's bodyguards," She whispers, paling. "Please, I didn't do anything to him. A-And I didn't mean to look, I swear, I was just looking for a book. I won't tell anyone so just, please, don't hur-"

"Hey, it's okay," Harry says, raising his hands up and sitting slowly next to Draco. "We're not here as his bodyguards and we can care less if the whole world knew we were having sex."

Hermione flushes.

"Is that the general reaction to us?" Draco asks, curiously.

Hermione bites her lip, unsure if she should answer.

"It's okay," Harry soothes, "We won't hurt you."

She is silent, looking between them before she lowers her book completely, "If Neville thinks someone is insulting him or disrespecting, he usually sends his bodyguards to teach them a lesson."

Harry narrows his eyes, it still baffles him how much Neville has changed in this world due to different circumstances and he wonders if this was how he would be if he wasn't raised by the Dursley's in his own world.

"We'd never do that." Harry says, giving her a smile. "But you are Hermione Granger, right?"

"Yes." Hermione whispers, she gives them both a curious look. "How do you know that?"

"We have our connections," Draco says, evasively, he looks her over before he says; "You're a Ravenclaw, right?"

"Yes." She looks between them in panic, "Seriously, I have no friends, what so ever. How can you possible know -?"

"Your robes," Harry points out, quickly. "They are Ravenclaw robes."

Hermione blushes as she looks down, "Oh. Sorry, it's just...most people never speak to me because I'm…"

"You're a know-it-all," Draco says, promptly, wincing when Harry kicks his foot.

Hermione narrows her eyes, tears springing to her eyes as she hisses, "You don't have to be so cruel."

"No, he's sorry," Harry glares at Draco before he adds, "You're brilliant, really."

Hermione glares at him, "You don't have to lie to me, either."

"We're not."

"What do you want?"

"We kind of need your help," Harry says, "And you're the only one who seems to look a tiny bit trustworthy right now."

"But you don't even know me." Hermione whispers, hesitantly.

"That never stopped you from being curious." Harry says, fondly. "Just hear us out, alright?"

"I suppose," Hermione says, hesitantly, "I don't know how much help I can be."

"More help than Dumbledore, I suppose." Draco mutters.

Harry ignores him, "Are you familiar with dark rituals?"

Hermione blinks at him a few times, "Of all things I expected, I didn't expect that. But yes, I've read a few books on them."

"Have you read any on a Soul Summoning Ritual?" Harry asks, next.

"What is going on?" Hermione asks, panicking, she looks between the two. "Who are you and why are you asking me these things?"

"My name is Adrian and he's Cyrus." Harry says, smoothly. These past weeks have showed him he was a decent liar. "We aren't trying to trick you."

"You wouldn't be the first if you did." Hermione whispers, fearfully.

"I swear to you, Hermione, we are not trying to trick you." Harry sighs when Hermione looks away from them. He turns Draco, "Maybe, we should tell her."

"Enough people know, telling more can blow our advantage." Draco says, lowly.

"But it's Hermione, if anyone can a help us it's her."

"Okay, stop talking about me like I am not even here." Hermione glares at them. "Tell me what?"

Harry bites his lip before he pulls his wand out, leans over the table and taps her on the temple, "Hermione Granger, my name is Harry Potter."

Draco groans at Harry's trustworthy nature but pulls out his wand as well, repeating what Harry said.

Hermione sits stock still, her eyes wide in shock as the concealing charms and reveal their true form, She looks between the two of them, her mouth opens and closes a few times, utterly speechless.

"H-Harry Potter?" Hermione murmurs to herself. "And Dray?"

Draco's eyebrows shoot up in surprise at the familiarity.

"B-but how?"

"Alternate dimensions," Harry says, shrugging. "Soul Summoning Ritual, came to save the wizarding world against our will - the usual."

"I don't know if I believe you." Hermione says, skeptically.

"Then, trust me," Harry says, softly. "Just this once."

"No!" She shouts causing Pince to glare at her, reproachfully. "This doesn't make any sense, how? How!"

"Dumbledore brought us here but please, Hermione," Harry pleads, softly, "Lower your voice."

"No," She shakes her head, furiously, her bushy hair flies as she stands abruptly collecting her things with shaky hands. "I don't believe you, I don't care what you're doing so just - leave me alone. "

"I told you this was a bad idea." Draco mutters as Hermione tugs her bag over her shoulder and turns.

"Shut up, Draco," Harry hiss out as he grabs Hermione's hand and says, "Your parents are dentists, right? And your boggart is McGonagall telling you that you failed everything."

Harry holds his breath as she tense in surprise, she turns to him with wide eyes. "How did...you know that? I've never told anyone that."

"You told me,," Harry says, slowly as if she was a wild animal. "We're friends in my world. "

"I-impossible."

"Just don't think about it so hard and it's quite reasonable." Harry replies.

"I _can't_ stop thinking!" Hermione hiss back.

Before either could reply, the door of the library burst open and a spiky, blond-haired boy enters, looking around for a moment before his gray eyes spots them at the table.

"Holy shit," Draco breathes out in horror, his eyes wide as he stares at the boy who waves before he makes his ways towards them.

"Sorry, I'm late, Hermione, I was caught up with - oh, hello." He waves at the two, looking between Draco and Harry. "I've never seen you two before."

"They are Longbottom's new security," Hermione says, tightly, looking between Draco and the boy with frightened, wide eyes. "This can't be possible -"

"Oh, he must be a horror," The boy grins at them, "Nice to meet you!"

"Holy shit." Draco repeats, faintly.

Harry looks at the boy with wide eyes for a moment before a chuckle escapes his lips, "You're...Draco Malfoy, right?"

"I prefer Dray but yeah," The boy huffs, crossing his arms across his chest in defense. Obviously peeved at the laughter. "So, what if I am?"

Harry merely laughs, clutching his side as the boy looks at him as if he's odd, "Oh, this is good. This is very good."

"You're a fucking - !" Draco finally shrieks out, choking on his words as Madame Pince shushes him but he's already to his feet, his face pale as he sways in place. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Harry steadies his lover with a hand against his back as he says, sincerely, "Scarlet and gold suits you, babe."


	8. September 24, 1995

September 24, 1995

* * *

**8**

_Friendship is but another name for an alliance._

_- Thomas Jefferson_

* * *

"Oh, no," Draco says as Dray enters the library and heads over to sit next to Harry. He grabs his hand and leads him into the seat next to him, "You're sitting next to me this time." He glares as Dray shifts nervously in his seat.

"You're freaking him out with all your glaring," Harry says, across from Draco. "Quit it."

"He's always near you, _cuddling._" Draco says, lowly, mindful of Pince's wrath after the last time he freaked in the library. "It's pathetic."

"You cuddle with Harold all the time," Harry chuckles, "You cuddled with him this morning! I don't complain."

"Well, Harold isn't here, is he?" Draco says, petulantly, glaring at Dray who merely frowns in confusion, "It isn't fair if only one alternate is here."

"Don't be jealous, love," Harry says, fondly, as he turns back to where he was talking to Hermione.

Dray turns to him and smiles, brightly, "Nice to see you again, other me."

Draco sighs in irritation at the younger blond's politeness, his head leans against the palm of his hand as he rolls his eyes. Harry can't help the amused smile that forms on his lips at his lover's counterpart - the boy was indeed a Malfoy, only a nicer and carefree one. It was a bit cute.

"How many times must we go over this?" Draco asks with another sigh, he leans back against his chair, an annoyed expression on his face. "You're a Malfoy, people are supposed to be pleased to see _you_."

"Right, got it." Dray nods, seriously. "Should I...take notes?"

"Don't corrupt him with your rubbish about Malfoy's, Draco," Harry says, looking up at Draco who smiles sweetly. "He's probably freaking out because of all of this."

"The boy has no proper Malfoy upbringing," Draco says, "How much more can he be traumatized?"

"I think it's really cool, actually," Dray leans forwards and he pokes a finger at Draco's cheek, "I've never had such excitement in my life before."

"Well, that's an interesting way to think of it." Harry snorts, nodding his head.

Draco stares at him for a moment before he murmurs, "So, it is true."

"What is?" Dray asks in confusion, tilting his head to the side.

"That being in Gryffindor makes you both idiotic and disgustingly brave." Draco sighs, sadly, "I refuse to forgive you."

"Sorry?" Dray attempts, clueless, blinks at him. "Is being a Gryffindor a bad thing in your dimension?"

"Oh, yes," Draco drawls, "You're hanged if you're sorted there." Harry shakes his head at his lover's antics.

Dray huffs, "You really think I would fall for that?"

"It was worth a try."

"Yes," Dray said, crossing his arms, "I definitely like Harry better."

"Well, he _is_ my better half." Draco replies with an amused smile.

"Alright, children," Hermione cuts in, heaving a long sigh. "Can we not argue? We are here for a reason."

"Hermione, I didn't do anything." Dray says, holding his hands up.

"Where is…Harry?" Hermione asks. "This is getting weird looking at two of you at the same time."

"Harold is on his way." Draco replies, leaning back against the stiff chair. "Do we have to meet here of all places?" He threw a glance around the library in irritation. There were students scattered around them, throwing curious glances at them once in a while before quickly turning away when Draco glared at them.

"I put up a ward around our area so we should be fine." Harry says.

"Harold?" Dray asks in confusion.

"Yes, you know - Harry Potter, Hufflepuff, ever my personal teddy bear and..." Draco smirks as he leans towards him and whispers in his ear, "_Your_ soul mate." Dray widens his eyes before he pushes the older blond away.

"Do you know him, Dray?" Hermione asks, curiously, as the younger blond's face became a deeper shade of red.

"No, I've never met him before." Dray says, clearing his throat.

"Are you alright there, Dray?" Draco asks in mock concern, "You look a bit flushed."

"Shut up." Dray hisses in embarrassment.

"Not so nice, anymore, are you?"

"Hermione!" Dray pleads, looking at her for help as Draco bounces in his seat with glee, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Don't provoke him, Draco," Hermione says with a heaving sigh, "How did I get into this mess?"

"I'm only trying to help," Draco says in delight, "You don't mind that he's your soul mate, right? You two have more than enough in common." he whispers as Dray hides his face behind his hands and Harry leans in, as well, curious.

"Now, now," Draco pulls his hands away from his face, gently, "None of that."

Dray groans before he looks down at his lap, mumbling, "I never even met him."

"You'll be head over heels for him in no time," Draco waggles his eyebrows, suggestively.

"He can't be my soul mate, can he?" Dray mutters, paling. "Oh, Merlin -"

"Oh, this will be fun." Draco grins, ecstatically.

Harry nods his agreement as he adds, "We'll fix it."

"No, please, don't." Dray pleads in panic.

"Don't worry your pretty little head," Draco says, patting him on the shoulder, "He may be oblivious but he will get the hint by the end of the year."

"Change the subject." Dray says, quickly.

"So, you two are soul mates?" Hermione asks, quickly, eyeing Draco's left wrist. "I recognize that as a soul mate tattoo, right? I've read about them. It's said that if you meet your soul mate before your eighteenth birthday than their names will be revealed to you on your wrist. It's fascinating since only 10% of the population ever finds their soul mates."

"Yeah, that's right" Draco says, flippantly, "But that's boring, let's talk about Dray's crush on -"

"Stop it!"

"Hello, everyone," Harold greets as he runs up to their table, out of breath. He clutches at his messenger bag tightly as he looks at them with a shy smile. "Sorry, I had to finish my potions essay."

"Quite alright, little me," Harry says, smiling, "Hermione and Dray, this is Harry Potter of this world. We just call him Harold."

"Nice to meet you, Hermione," Harold shakes her hand before he turns to Dray. "And you're Dray?"

Dray stares at him, silently, his mouth gaped open as Harry throws Draco a confused look who merely shakes his head.

"It's nice to meet you," Harold says, extending his hand to the frozen form of the boy. "You're Mr Draco's alternate, right?"

"Err...I...w-well..." Dray stutters out, his face flushed.

"Oh, he's crushing hard." Draco whispers to Harry as he sits next to him.

"Already?" Harry asks, hushed, in surprise as he watches Dray's poor attempt at speaking. "It's like he's choking on something."

"Are you alright?" Harold asks in concern, "You look a bit peekish."

"Do you think we would be like that if we didn't have fighting to cover up the sexual tension?" Draco wonders aloud to Harry.

Harry laughs, "Most likely."

"So, we're definitely putting Dray out of his misery." Draco states, determinedly.

"They'll be snogging in the broom closet by the end of the year." Harry promises, solemnly, before he sighs, dramatically, "I wish you'd trip over yourself like that for me."

"Don't be daft," Draco scoffs, "I have more composure that that," He pokes Harry's chest as he adds, "Besides, you wouldn't find it as sexy as my confidence."

Harry hums, leaning forward to capture his lips in a kiss, Hermione quickly averts her gaze as a blush blossoms across her cheeks. "I wouldn't." he agrees as he pulls away.

"Did I do something wrong, Mr Harry?" Harold asks, after a moment, when Dray doesn't move an inch and merely stares blankly at Harold.

"Harold, I think you broke him." Draco says, pulling the confused teen towards him. "Give him some room."

Harold looks at him with saddened, green eyes, "I didn't mean to break him."

Draco pats his head as he shoos Harry away so Harold can take his seat, "He'll live."

Harry rolls his eyes as he stands and says, "Alright, guys, now that we are all situated, you must have some questions for us-"

"Why did you reveal yourself to us?" Hermione cuts in, hurriedly.

Harry clears his throat before he says, "Well, it's only fair for our counterparts to know that another version of them is here and -" He gives her a pointed look, "You're my best friend in my world. I trust you."

Hermione looks taken aback with the answer. "I don't have any friends."

"Yeah, dude, I'm the closest to her and she doesn't even call me a friend." Dray says, sadly, shaking his head.

Draco stares at him as if he's never seen something like him before. "Did you just say _dude_?"

"We need you, Hermione, if we will be pulling this off." Harry says, softly.

"What are we pulling off?" Harold asks, with a frown.

"In my world, Hermione and I created a dueling club, of sorts, called Dumbledore's Army, or DA for short." Harry explains. "I taught students how to defend themselves since we weren't learning anything with Umbridge."

"So you want to recreate that here?" Hermione asks, hesitantly, "_With us_."

"Yes." Harry says, simply, "The more students who know how to fight, the better."

"But...why?" Hermione asks.

"You may not believe it but there is a war going on behind these walls," Harry says, "And soon, Hogwarts won't be safe. It'll actually be sooner than we think since the Ministry is corrupted. I really have no interest in fighting a war for Dumbledore but I _will_ help Harold in his mission to save his parents."

"My Harold deserves some happiness." Draco adds.

Harold's eyes widens at the statement before he whispers, "M-me?"

"Yes, Harold, you see," Draco leans forwards, "Harry has this stupid hero complex that literally incapacitate him - hindering him from refusing those in need of help." Draco finishes as Harry rolls his eyes, exasperatedly, "It's both admirable and annoying."

"Thank you, Draco, for the analysis, " Harry says, giving him a tiny smile, "As I was saying, we can't trust Dumbledore or his little Order minions-"

"So, you want minions of your own?" Dray asks.

"No, I want you all and anyone else to help me get Harold's parents back."

"I'm in." Dray says, earnestly.

"Don't be so needy." Draco chastises, rolling his eyes.

"I'm interested in learning new spells." Hermione says giving a nod. "So, I'm in for now."

"Anywhere Harry goes I'm dragged along so I have no say." Draco says, giving Harold a reassuring look who looks overwhelmed.

"I'm obliged to tell you that this will be dangerous, you're putting your life in danger and you might die." Harry says, sternly, looking at each fifteen year old in turn. "This isn't child's play."

"It wouldn't be fun if there wasn't a risk of dying." Dray grins, excitedly

"You get off on this, don't you?" Draco says, laughing.

"It's a risk I will take." Hermione nods.

"Good, now, the next part is tricky. This club we will be forming is our army so, you must only invite those who you deem trustworthy," The teens nod their heads in understanding as Harry adds, "Then, we will meet up in a week."

"Where?" Hermione asks.

"I'll let you know a day in advance."

"I think we need a new name." Draco says. "We are not Dumbledore's Army or his puppets."

"Yeah, but I'd like to keep DA for short." Harry replies.

"How about Dimensional Alliance?" Harold suggests, excitedly.

"I like that." Dray nods, immediately.

"Oh, Merlin, " Draco mutters, rolling his eyes as Dray pouts at him.

"That's a good idea; we'll use that if we can't think of anything else." Harry nods, thoughtfully, "I think that's it, it's getting close to curfew so we should all go to bed." They all nod, rising from their seats and collecting their belongings.

"Wait!" Harold stops them as they make their way to the exit.

"What is it?" Hermione asks.

"I-I just wanted to say thank you... it's not all about me but...thank you for helping me." Harold says, softly, lowering his gaze down to his shoes. He bit his bottom lip in worry. "I don't want to be a burden."

"Nonsense, we_ want_ to help you. That's what friends are for." Dray says, looking at him adoringly. A blush forms on his cheeks as Harold gives him a shy smile in return.

Harry and Draco share a devious smile.


	9. October 4, 1995

October 4, 1995

* * *

**9**

_To ask if I am mischievous is the understatement of all time._

_- Malcolm Gets_

* * *

"Why are you here? I didn't summon you."

Neville peeks through a slit through the door to glare at them, looking at them both in suspicion as they exchange a meaningful glance. His bodyguards are never near him if they aren't needed or in the Great Hall, much preferring to do whatever plebeian activity they do in their leisure. He taps his foot as he grows impatient once the silence stretches on for few more minutes, "Answer me, now."

"Well, we just wanted to hang out for a while," Harry says, innocently, with a grin as Neville looks at him with a sneer on his face, it took everything Harry had to not punch the boy's face in. "I think we started off on the wrong foot, don't you think?"

"Yes, throwing a fork at your superior is the wrong foot," Neville snaps through the slit of the door. "You're lucky I haven't reported you to the Ministry and I, certainly, have no interest in making this arrangement anything personal than it already is."

Draco rolls his eyes and drawls, "Not even for a little while?"

Neville looks at him for a moment before lets out a long drawn sigh, "Look, I've seen how you've looked at me and honestly, you've been gagging for it for a while - so stop with all this flirty nonsense and leave him," He gives a Harry a disgusted look, "For me."

_"Stupefy."_

"Oh, you've saved him," Draco says, glaring as he takes in a deep breath to calm himself, looking down at the prone body on the floor. "I would've used a more darker spell to subdue him."

"Come on," Harry says, as he pushes the door open and steps over Neville and looks around. It was a large bedroom, decorated in scarlet and gold, a four poster bed in the middle with a vanity parallel to it. There was only one window, out looking the Great lakes and a desk near it.

"I can't believe he has his own room." Draco mutters, angrily, as he looks around with narrowed eyes. He purposely stepped on Neville's back as he passed through the threshold. "The git."

"We don't have much time, so hurry it up, will you?" Harry says, hurriedly, as he closes the door and places a ward to inform him if anyone was approaching it.

"Yeah, yeah," Draco waves him off, looking around the room, "He'll be out for at least, twenty minutes."

"That doesn't mean we can dawdle," Harry hiss out, he groans as Draco presses his body close to him. "What are you doing?"

"Maybe, we can have a quickie," Harry turns away from him to hide the smile that was forming on his lips at his boyfriend's words. "For old time's sake."

Harry snorts, "We have never had sex while someone was on the floor, unconscious."

"So, I guess, New Year's a couple years back didn't count," Draco said, dismissively, "Ron was so out of it, he might as well had been unconscious."

"Stop," Harry turns back to him, giving him a kiss, "No matter how tempting it is, we have lice eggs to plant." He runs a hand through Draco's hair, "And since when do you use the term, 'quickie'?"

He grins as Draco pushes away from him in disgust, "Dray."

"He's corrupting you, already." Harry laughs as he goes to sit at the bed.

"His speech is horrid." Draco makes a face.

"Harry!" A voice calls out, muffled by the door and the alarm that Harry set up went off instantly as someone knocked at the door. "Harry, are you in there?"

"It's Dray." Harry informs him as he drags Neville to the edge of the bed, flopping him into a sitting position, "Let him in."

Draco huffs but walks to the door, flinging it open where Dray stood, "You only called for Harry? What am I, Hippogriff dung?"

He gives him a sheepish grin, "It's weird calling out my own name," He gives him a small wave, "Hi, other me."

"Shut up," Draco rolls his eyes, taking a step back to let him in. Dray instantly bounded to the bed where Harry sat and flopped next to him, laying his head on his lap. Draco throws his hands in the air in exasperation, "You see what I mean."

"You jealousy is very sexy," Harry says, "Keep it up."

"Why are you here, Dray?"

"Harold and I_ cannot _be friends," Dray says, he curls up into a tiny ball, his gray eyes wide as he stares blankly at the opposite wall across from him. "I can't form one single word in front of him. It's pathetic."

"It is," Draco agrees, "You fell hard, dude."

"Again with the slang," Harry says, grinning.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." Draco says, horrified before he glares at Dray. "Your butchered way of wording things corrupted me."

Dray blinks at him, "You're welcome?"

"Maybe, we shouldn't have told you that he was your soul mate," Harry says, quickly, before Draco could go on a rant. He scoots up the bed to lean against the headboard of the bed as he watches Draco rummage through the trunk next to the floor of the bed. "It totally threw you off your axis."

"It's was funny, though." Draco adds as he digs deeper into the trunk. "This has nothing in it but rubbish."

"We aren't here to steal anything," Harry says, firmly, "Do your childish thing already so we can leave."

"Alright, Saint Potter," Draco says, rolling his eyes as he begins to put back articles of clothing and trinkets back into the trunk. "You're such a stick in the mud, sometimes."

"You're a git, all the time."

"But, yet, you love me."

"And such is my pitiful existence."

Dray shakes his head at their banter, holding his hand up as he asks, "Okay, why-" His eyes flits to Draco for a second, "Why are we in Longbottom's room, exactly?" He sighs as his eyes trail down to the prone form on the floor, "But more importantly, why is _Longbottom_ unconscious on the ground?"

"Err…" Harry laughs nervously and Dray looks at him with disbelieving eyes, "It was Draco's idea."

"He refused to cooperate so we took drastic measures. As for why we are here -" Draco's blond head pops up from over the trunk and he shoots him a wicked grin, lifting up a wrapped brown bag, "Revenge."

"Draco is petty," Harry says with a grimace. "And tends to hold a grudge."

"Do you understand how much trouble you can get with the Ministry," Dray's eyes widens in panic, "I can be called an accomplice and get expelled-"

"You have been hanging around Hermione for far too long," Draco says, shaking his head in disgust. "It's quite frightening."

"Hermione is my best friend," Dray defends, immediately, "And this is quite illegal."

"He's been harassing and flirting with me since we've met him," Draco says with a huff, "Excuse me if I want to bring him down a notch to the land of the living."

"For what?" Dray asks, sitting up a bit so he can watch Draco a bit better.

"He shouldn't have messed with me," Draco says, darkly, more to himself than Dray as he opens the bag carefully before he spreads the white powder across his trunk. "He's only getting what's coming to him."

"What was it you were saying about Harold?" Harry says, hurriedly, trying to distract Dray from Draco's activities.

"You know you can be arrested if you're caught?" Dray says in worry.

"Don't worry so much," Draco says, confidently, "We aren't going to get caught."

"I hope not," Dray flops back down against Harry's leg, "Then, Harry will never like me."

"It's not Harry you should worry about," Harry says, patting his head soothingly. "It's Sirius."

Dray blanches, "You mean Sirius Black, the Auror? His godfather?"

"You're doomed," Draco pipes in happily as he gets up and heads to Neville's bathroom. "What a git, he has his own bathroom."

"We have our own bathroom, love," Harry reminds him as he opens the door and walks in.

"Holy Merlin, not as huge as this!" Draco calls out.

Harry shakes his head before he looks down at Dray, "Hey, don't look so down, you and Harold are meant to be."

"How do you know?"

"I think Draco and I are a good example of your compatibility," Harry says, laughing as Dray blushes. "Now, enough of Harold - let's talk about something else."

"Like what?"

"Like how you weren't raised with the Malfoy's? "

"Hm, no," Dray frowns as his eyes darkens, "I don't even know them, all I know is that the Grangers found me in a dark alley when I was two."

"You mean that you were raised with Hermione?" Harry exclaims in surprise. "Wow."

"Granger is your adopted sister?!" Draco calls out from the bathroom in horror before he lets out a string of curses, "What were Mother and Father thinking?"

"I wished I knew them," Dray whispers, "At least, why they abandoned me. I don't even know where they are."

"You don't think that they're with Voldemort?" Harry wonders ignoring Drays wince from the name. "They may have been protecting you."

"There's better ways of protecting someone than leaving them to die in a dark alley," Dray says, sadly, he rubs his eyes and shakes his head, "I'm being silly, I shouldn't care - the Grangers were nice enough to take me in and -"

"That's a load of rubbish," Draco peeks his head out of the bathroom to glare at him, "If anything, they most likely saved you from the Dark Lord."

"I don't want to talk about them, anymore," Dray says, forcefully, "I don't care what their motives were, the Grangers are my family."

"Okay," Harry says, easily, giving Draco a glare when he looks like he is about to retort. "We should be going. Are you done, yet?"

"Yeah, I am." Draco says, as he lets out a satisfied sigh. "Let's go before he wakes up."

"What did you put on him?" Dray asks in interest as he follows them out into the hallway, first years throwing him curious glances as Harry opens the door next door to Neville's.

"Itching powder, and something extra," Draco says with a proud smile, he closes and locks the door behind him and lets out a sigh of satisfaction as Harry flops down on their bed. "Courtesy of the Weasleys twin."

"By the way, the first meeting for the DA is tomorrow night," Harry says, "Have you found people to join?"

"Yeah, I have." Dray says, "Hermione, too! Where is it, anyways?"

"The empty classroom on the fifth floor." Draco says, hurriedly.

"Alright, cool," Dray waves at them before he heads to the door, "I'll see you both tomorrow."

As soon as the door shuts, Harry turns to his boyfriend with narrowed eyes. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What?" Draco asks, innocently.

"You know very well that we're meeting at the Room of Requirement."

"Oh, yeah, we are," Draco nods, "Everyone on the list I've made has been notified that we are meeting at Room of Requirement, well," He gives him a mischievous smile, "Everyone except for Harold and Dray, of course." Draco finishes with a pleased smile on his face as he lays down next to Harry.

"Oh." Harry blinks at him, for a moment, before his eyes lit up with comprehension, "_Oh._ Brilliant."

* * *

**I'm writing a prequel, y'all! Stay tuned. :)**


	10. October 5, 1995

October 5, 1995

* * *

**10**

_It's nice to have a crush on someone. It feels like you're alive, you know?_

_- Scarlett Johansson_

* * *

"Move over," Neville commands the next morning in the Great Hall. It was buzzing with chatter even in the early morning as students groggily walked in, still half-asleep. Harry and Draco sat close together at the Gryffindor table, their thighs touching to make no space for Neville on the bench.

"You look horrid," Draco observes with a tiny smirk. Neville was shifting, uncomfortably, fighting the incessant urge to scratch as his skin felt as if it was on fire. "Are you alright?" He mocks with a knowing look on his face.

"Fine," Neville says, curtly, his fingers twitch as his eyes closes tightly and he bites his bottom lip to suppress the pained scream that is clawing its way out of his throat. "Move over." He squeaks out.

"Not when you're infested with fleas," Harry says with a scrunched nose. The look on Neville's face was worth it any punishment they would receive for this little prank - if they were caught, that is."You should get that checked out."

"Let's hope your cock survives the ordeal," Draco inputs, biting his bottom lip to stop the smile from forming. "It might just fall off."

"Shove off," Neville spat out, "If you were there to protect me, I wouldn't be in this situation."

"You sent us away," Harry said, innocently, "We _did_ want to become friends."

"I had five showers this morning," Neville hisses, "_Five!_ My body feels like it's on fire and all I want to do is eat my breakfast. So, move over or I will fire you!"

"You don't have that much power," Draco says, tutting disapprovingly at the threat. "Don't be such a git, Nevvie-poo."

Neville lets out a frustrated noise that causes a curious group of first years to turn his way. "Just move _over_!"

"I don't think we will, thanks." Harry says with a sharp smile.

"These seats are taken," Draco drawls as he fills a plate full of steaming food before he sets it next to him, "For our friends."

"Who?" Neville demands.

"There they are, now," Harry says, brightly, as he points to where Harold and Dray had entered into the Great Hall. Neville whirls around and chokes as he spot them.

"Them!" Neville snarls, "A loser Hufflepuff and a Gryffindor reject."

"There far much better company than you," Harry says with a decisive nod.

Neville growls as he hears murmurs and snickers around him and feels humiliated, "How dare you!"

"Harry, Draco, over here!" Draco calls, loudly, making a show of waving them over as the hall grew silent. Harold blushes at the sudden attention but made his way to Draco, giving him a bright smile, "Good morning."

"Hi, sweetheart," Draco says, pulling Harold to sit next to him as Dray sits next to Harry, Harry and Draco pushed them together until their thighs were touching causing Harold to look confused and Dray to blush. "Here, I gave you all of your favorites."

Neville paled as he loosens his tie, the fabric of his robes making the itching worse, "S-sweetheart?" He says n jealously, as he scratches at his arm, ferociously. Harry leans away from him in disgust.

Draco turns to him with annoyed expression, "Yes? Are you _still _here? You're like a disease that never goes away." Neville blushes as their was a roar of laughter and jeers from the students who heard Draco.

Neville growls before he snaps, "I'll be in the infirmary." He storms off, finally letting the urge to scratch overcome him and he lets out a frustrated scream as he tears off his robes and breaks out in a run in humiliation as the laughter of the Great Hall fills his ear.

"Revenge is so sweet." Draco says, happily.

"Next time, we should fill his room with bodily fluids." Harry smirks suggestively at Draco.

Draco smiles, dreamily, "I love when you talk dirty to me."

Harold turns to Dray in confusion, "Any idea what that was about?"

Draco hides a smile behind his cup as Dray stutters and fumbles with his words and Harold becomes annoyed, after a few moments of it.

"Why don't you ever talk to me?" He demands in irritation and Dray has an expression of a deer caught in headlights on his face. "Is it because you don't like me?"

"I...w-w-well…er, shit..."

Harold huffs in frustration, puffing out his cheeks and Draco thinks it's the cutest thing ever. Draco shakes his head quickly at Harry when his lover opens his mouth to intervene and save Dray from this.

"Talk," Harold demands, as Draco and Harry looks at him in amazement, they had never heard that type of tone coming from little Harry. "Please?" He adds, meekly.

"I…r-really l-like you," Dray blurts out, his face bright red as he averts his eyes. "Like a lot, dude."

"Very eloquent." Draco mutters, sarcastically.

"Oh." Harold looks at him in relief before he turns back to his breakfast, "Okay."

"Well, then." Harry mutters with an amused smile as he turns to poke at his own breakfast.

Dray looks at Harold with his mouth opened in bafflement, his heart thudding loudly against his rib cage as he says, "That's it - I've been crushing on you for last few weeks and I get an _okay_?"

Harold gives him a worried look, "Am I supposed to say something else?"

"I don't think he gets what you're trying to say, Dray?" Harry intervenes with amusement.

"He wants to be my boyfriend, right?" Harold says with a bright smile, he turns to Dray with a pointed look, "And I said, okay."

Dray's tongue feels too thick for his mouth as he opens and closes it, not sure what he suppose to say without sounding like a complete idiot. He merely blinks at Harold in bafflement.

"Well, I'll be damned," Draco lets out a startled laugh as Dray continues to stare dumbly in shock at Harold. Draco shakes his head as he wraps his arms around little Harry and coos, "Our little Harry isn't so innocent as he seems."

"Oh?" Harry leans his head against his hand on the table, "Tell me, Harry, what does being 'boyfriends' actually mean to you?"

Harold blinks at him for a moment before he answers, "Its holding hands and being near each other all the time, right?" He looks up at Draco, "Like you and Mr Harry, right?"

"Yes, Harold," Draco says with a devious smile as Dray buries his face into his hands in embarrassment, "You can do _exactly what we do_."

Harold beams up at him as Harry lets out a laugh at the boy's clueless look.

"Aw, I'm actually mad that we didn't get a chance to lock you two in a classroom tonight," Draco says, forlornly. "That would have gotten you going."

"We still can do that." Harry says with a smile. "They can do more than talking now, they can have se-"

"Hold hands, _we can hold hands,_" Dray says, quickly, "Can we _please_ drop this?" He adds, desperately, dropping his head to his chest, "I should have never said anything, this conversation has gotten out of control."

"Oh, you're enjoying it." Draco says, knowingly, as Harold slips his hand into Dray's causing the older boy to blush and give him a smile. "You're just stealing all the Harrys from me."

"Not so loud, Draco," Harry chastises, looking around to see that most were sitting far away from them, scared to piss off Neville's bodyguards.

"Oh, shove off," He stands up and moves the distracted Dray and Harold to the other side of him so he could sit next to Harry, "No one cares what we are saying. By the way, there's girl Weasley." Draco whispers pointing to the end of the table to where a red haired girl sat, Harry instantly spots her.

"Interesting. Neville wouldn't risk his life to close the chamber," Harry whispers back, "How did she come out alive?"

"If she went down there, at all." Draco says back, absentmindedly as he watches at Harold and Dray talking quietly.

"You think the Riddle diary is still out there?" Harry asks his eyes still on Ginny. "That could be a possibility."

"Most likely with Lucius Malfoy," Draco says with a scowl, "Wherever he is."

Harry hums in agreement, "That is most likely the case."

Draco nudges him and says, playfully, "Don't look too long or I'll get jealous."

Harry turns to him with a frown, "Shut up." It has been a very long time since he loved Ginny and even looked at her more than a sister, and even if they had a disastrous start, he loved Draco. "Don't even kid like that."

Draco shrugs his shoulder, innocently, "If the Prophet, back at home, is anything to go by, then, I've stolen you away from your _real _soul mate."

"Or a rather boring relationship." Harry counters, crossing his arms. He leans forwards kisses him softly on the lips, trying to convey all the affection and love he felt for the man who had ignited his heart. "A very boring relationship."

"Or a Mother complex," Draco laughs as he pulls away, he looks around the Great Hall for a while before he adds, "Speaking of Weasleys, where's your partner-in-crime?"

"Ron?" Harry frowns in confusion, as he repeats Draco's action and looks around the hall, "Come to think about it, I haven't seen him since we came to Hogwarts."

Draco raises his eyebrows in surprise, "Interesting." He turns to Harold and Dray and pushes them apart, "Hey, lovebirds, we have a question for you?"

Harold and Dray both looked up and asks, in unison, "What is it?" They smiled at each other, shyly, once they realized what they did.

"You both gross me out," Draco sticks out his tongue. "That was disgusting."

"It's sweet." Harry says, giving him a nudge.

"Disgustingly sweet," Draco corrects before he says, "Anyway, do you have any idea where Ron Weasley is?"

Dray raises an eyebrow in surprise at the question, placing his hand on his chin in thought. "Do you mean the ghost that haunts the second floor?"

"Ghost?" Draco narrows his eyes as he turns to Harold, "What does he mean by that?"

"In our second year, a boy went to seek the chamber of secrets. Headmaster Dumbledore only announced that he died under there. Rumors has it he's came back as a ghost and haunts the second floor, hence, why no one is ever there." Harold bites his bottom lip, "It was the same exact time that you-know-who rose again."

"You-know-who rose in your second year?" Harry whispers in surprise, as his stomach rolled at the thought of his best friend dead in this world and it only made it more clear how much him being the boy-who-lived effected people's lives. "I thought Neville only barely managed to escape him last year."

"I don't know," Dray shrugs. "I'm not too friendly with Longbottom."

"We need information." Draco said, nodding his head towards the teacher's table. "Events happened differently than in our time." Harry nods in agreement but he knew asking Dumbledore would get him nowhere, he would need to go deeper than that. He had to go to the source of the events themselves.

"You think you can handle DA tonight, love?" Harry asks as he stood up, slowly.

"Harry, no," Draco groans in irritation, tugging at Harry's robes, "For once, don't act like a Gryffindor."

Harry ignored him as he looks over at their younger counterparts, "Where is this ghost?"

* * *

**The prequel is up, guys! :)**


	11. November 1, 1995

November 1, 1995

* * *

**11**

_There are no secrets that time does not reveal._

_- Jean Racine_

* * *

"You know," Harry begins as he walks into the bathroom, his voice echoes out and the transparent, twelve year old ghost snaps his head up and looks at them, warily, "For a ghost, you're pretty hard to find."

"We've been here, at least, over a dozen time," Draco says, irritably, "Who are you hiding from?"

"Who are you?" His voice is high-pitched just as Harry remembered Ron's was when they were in second year. It makes him feel nostalgic and a bit uneasy as he looks at the ghost of his best friend.

Harry chances a glance at Draco as he asks, "Do you think it would work with a ghost?"

Draco shakes his head, helplessly, "I have no idea."

Harry sighs before he turns to Ron and says, "I'm Harry Potter." Ron widens his eyes, straightening up as magic shimmers and dissipates right before his eyes and a messy-haired, green eyed man stands in front of him.

"Draco Malfoy." Draco says before, a moment later, a blond-haired man is revealed.

"How did you do that? W-what do you want from me?" He asks in fright, gliding over to them, they take a step back to avoid making skin contact with him. "I'm a ghost, so there's no reason to bully me. Trust me, a lot of idiots have tried and failed."

"Merlin, were we all this short in second year." Draco mutters, shaking his head in surprise. Harry digs an elbow in his side to shut him up and Draco grunts.

"I'm not short!" Ron shouts, the sound echoes in the bathroom before he glides away, "Just leave me alone, I don't want any company."

"Is that why you hide so much?" Harry asks, gently. "You're like a haunted story told to kids at night." He sighs when the ghost doesn't answer, "Listen, Ron, we have some questions as to what happened to you."

"Nothing happened to me," Ron says, quickly, turning back to him. "I _choose_ to be here."

"Right," Draco drawls, sarcastically, "Because we all want to come back as ghosts."

If Ron's cheeks could redden, they would have as he looks away from them and mutters, "Well, what do you want?"

"How did you die?"

Ron turns to them with a guarded look, "Why would you care?"

"You died here, didn't you?" Draco asks, looking at him, intently. "You're not Harry Potter and you don't have dumb luck so you died when you met _him._"

"What?" Ron asks in confusion, "Who is Harry Potter?"

"Don't mind him," Harry says, he takes a step forward, "But, is that really how you died?"

"Not entirely," Ron says, slowly. "I died right under here, in a chamber; I suppose my body is still under there."

"How did you get down there?"

"Someone pushed me down the entrance. The chamber was already open so I walked until I reached the end," He pauses, gliding over to the sink taps. "I-I found a young man with my sister down there, unconscious. I couldn't let her die, he said she was going to die!"

"What happened?' Harry asks, quietly.

"He offered for me to take her place a-and I did, I died thirty minutes later but I didn't go on, I was afraid of death, you see - I was only twelve years old! Too young to think about death so I came back as a ghost." His finished off in a whisper, his voice fills with regret and sadness.

Harry is silent before he walks until he standing next to Ron's hovering form and he leans forward to find the right tap.

"Harry," Draco groans as he walks forward, "_Please,_ don't tell me you are about to -"

"Reopen the chamber?" Harry finishes with a glance at him, "Yes, I am."

"Your bravery is so not sexy, right now," Draco hisses as he pulls on his arms, causing them to stumble back from the ghost. "There is a Basilisk down there!"

"I won't bother it but…" Harry looks at his friend causing his heart to twist, "The Weasleys deserve to bury their child and the diary could be down there, knowing Voldemort he would be certain that there would be no other Parseltongues to open the chambers."

"Are you an idiot?" Draco snaps, "A _Basilisk_ is down there!"

"You don't have to go," Harry says with a smile, "I'll be fine on my own."

"No, you won't," Draco huffs, crossing his arms across his chest. "You would die without me and...I'll follow you anywhere, even to the ends of the earth if I have to." He finished with a tiny mumble that Harry's barely catches.

"You're sweet," Harry says, as he pecks him on the lips. "I've never seen this side of you before. Dray is truly corrupting you."

"Oh, fuck off," Draco snaps, pushing him away from him. "Just open the damned thing!"

"I want to go with you," Ron pipes up after watching the two of them, "I want you to bring my body back to my family...or what's left of it." He looks uncomfortable at the idea that his body is now only dust after three years in the chambers.

Harry nods, "That we can do for you."

Ron sighs in relief as he hovers next to them, "Thank you."

Harry gives him a reassuring smile before he concentrate on the snake, taking in the glittering green of it and the sharp eyes, becoming entranced as he hiss, _"Open."_

Harry takes a step back as the floor begins to rumble under them and the sinks begin to move; sinking out of sight to reveal a large pipe. Draco looks down into the pipe and swallows heavily at the dark depth in panic.

"On second thought, maybe, I'll wait here." Draco says, nervously.

"We're _all_ going," Harry says, rolling his eyes, as he gives him a sharp push which causes him to fall forward into the darkness, his terrified scream echoes through the air and Harry snickers. He turns to Ron who looks at it, terrified, "You're alright?"

Ron grimaces and the action is so familiar that Harry feels a pang in his chest, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Harry grins, sympathetically,"Then, let's go."

* * *

"This place smells disgusting." Draco makes a disgusted noise as they pass the second snake entrance and walks into the chamber. Harry rolls his eyes at his complaining. "It's also filthy."

"Oh, stop your complaining, we're here." Harry says, as he looks around the chamber. He would never forget the terror he felt in these very chambers when he was being chased by a large Basilisk as Ginny died, slowly. He lets out a breath and pushes the memory away, forcefully.

"You've got to be kidding me," Draco shouts in frustration, snapping him out of his thought. Harry looks to see him kneeling near the statue of Slytherin. "Other than a pile of bones, there's nothing here."

"Those piles of bones are _me!_" Ron shouts in a sharp screech as he swiftly glides his way to hover near Draco, his eyes wide as he looks down. "That's...me." Harry looks at him with sympathy, it must've been disconcerting to see what once was your bone now in a pile of bones.

"We'll get them to your family, Ron, I promise." Harry says as he kneels next to Draco. He shakes his head as he rummages through the pile of bones, trying to spot the little, black book. "I don't understand, I'm sure Voldemort's ego would make him leave it here."

Draco frowns, thinking silently for a moment before he says, "Shit, shit, shit," He muttered before he turns to Ron, "Who pushed you down here?"

Ron looks confused but says, softly, "He was supposed to be my best friend but, instead, he betrayed me…"

"I don't_ care_ about the back story, just tell me who!" Draco shouts, impatiently

"Neville Longbottom." Ron says, quickly, his eyes wide in fright.

"Neville?" Harry asks in confusion. Draco looks at him, pointedly, and Harry's stomach drops as his eyes widen in realization, he shakes his head, quickly, in denial, "Oh, no, you are_ not_ thinking that."

"What other explanation could there be?" Draco says, rolling his eyes.

"But why wouldn't he take Neville, instead?" Harry asks, with a frown. "Why didn't he kill him off, then?"

"Because Voldemort is an egocentric nutcase that wants to destroy Neville with his own bare hands," Draco says, he taps his chin in thought. "Or, at least, that is the general consensus. There _has_ to be more to the graveyard then people let on."

"We could ask Neville about it," Harry begins as he pulls out his wand, flicking it so the bones can gather themselves on their own accord. "But I highly doubt he would say anything."

"What the bloody hell is going on!" Ron shouts, glaring at them menacingly. "Please, just tell me."

"Your sister wasn't possessed by the book, Weasley," Draco says, softly as he stands up, "She didn't have the book, at all."

'What do you mean?" Ron looks between the two in confusion, not following at all. "How could she not have the book? Why would she be down here, then?"

"Because Lucius Malfoy had Riddle's diary when I was twelve," Draco says, "But in this world, Lucius Malfoy has been gone for the last eleven years."

Ron glides to them, so close now, that Draco shivers at the icy cold that tingles on his skin, "I'm not following, not one bit."

"It's a long story, but we're from another dimension," Harry rubs his eyes, tiredly, "You really don't want to know."

"If Lucius Malfoy hasn't been here for the last eleven year than the Malfoy Manor would be unoccupied and Ministry property, by now." Draco says, "So, that would mean that they would have raided and confiscated any dark magic in the house, including any suspicious books."

"Which means that it would be at Ministry these past years," Harry sighs as he takes a step back from a ghost, "And you've been tricked into thinking your sister was in danger when, really, you were the real target all along."

"What?" Ron recoils, gliding back until he was a few feet away from Draco.

"Look, if the diary been at the Ministry for a little over a decade, what if a lonely child was there, as well? _What if_ that child was curious one day, wandered around and managed to get into a room - a room that held the diary and took it." Draco says, his lips thin, "What if that child was Neville Longbottom and for all these years he's been carrying that book with him?"

"But if it was in a secured room, how could he have gotten in?" Harry wonders, looking at Draco. "They, surely,would have put up at least a locking charm."

"The Ministry is a ruse, Harry, and anything could be obtainable as long as you have access to it," Draco says, "You smuggled in yourself at the age of fifteen and destroyed a whole department."

Harry nods, thoughtfully, "Maybe, they wanted someone to find it?"

"Yeah but who?" Draco asks, "And _why_?"

Ron's hovered, silently, trying to wrap his head around their words and he glides forward, hurriedly, "Wait! Wait! I-I don't understand...are you trying to say that you think…"

"That Neville Longbottom may be possessed and carries a dark piece of Voldemort's soul with him?" Harry finishes for him, fiddling with his wand as he looks up, "Then, yes, we are."


	12. December 3, 1995

December 3, 1995

* * *

**12**

_Bravery is the capacity to perform properly even when scared half to death._

_- Omar N. Bradley_

* * *

"I love this time of year!" Harold exclaims, his arms spread out as the snow falls on his head as Dray walks next to him. "The snow is fantastic and it's so happy looking."

"Yeah, well, that's all nice and all but it's really cold," Dray says, wrapping his arms around himself, smiling at his boyfriend. He extends his arm out and adds, "Can we please go inside?"

Harold nods, happily, slipping his hand into Dray's as they make the trek through the thick snow back to the castle. "You should spend Christmas with us, Hermione, too! Siri puts up this _huge_ tree and Uncle Sev and Remy comes over, it'll be fun."

"Yeah?" Dray mutters, nodding, "I'd have to ask Mum and Dad, we usually spend our Christmas skiing in the States." At Harold's look of confusion, Dray quickly adds, "It's a muggle sport."

"That must be great, growing up I was mostly isolated from the outside," Harold says, quietly, his bright mood suddenly dampens. "Siri always said it was for my own good and I believe it but I think I missed out on a lot of things."

"Well," Dray drawls, imitating his counterpart as he gives Harold a side glance, "That's why you have me, right?"

Harold smiles, brightly, swinging their hands back and forth, as he nods, enthusiastically,"Of course! But it'd still be nice if Sirius actually didn't treat me like a child, anymore." He finishes with a tiny pout that warms Dray's heart. "Honestly, I'm fifteen years old, I can take care of myself."

"You didn't think that before?" Dray says, quietly, "You told me you didn't mind that Sirius was overprotective."

"Well, things changed in a few months, right?" Harold says, looking at him. "Harry and Draco sees me not as a child but a fifteen year old that is capable of doing things. They don't make me useless and I guess...I believe them, they've taught me a lot about myself. Sirius...he just wants me to stay his little boy but I'm not."

"Well, I guess he loves you so much," Dray says, pausing when a group of Ravenclaw fifth years past him, "That he doesn't want anything to happen to you. He lost his two best friends, Harry; he's traumatized by that alone. He just want you to be safe."

"Well, thanks for analyzing my godfather," Harold grins, squeezing his hand. "That will surely give him a great first impression of you."

"Oh, please, don't remind me," Dray winces, "The howler is still ringing in my ear that he sent after other me informed him of our relationship."

Harold laughs and Dray has to remember to continue to walk as the sound makes his heart skips a beat, he wonders if it's possible to fall in love with your soul mate before their marking day.

"Mr Draco only wanted to defer the attention from his own howler," Harold says, he taps his chin, "His was more explicit cursing than anything else."

Dray laughs before he sighs, "It's still weird to see another me, all the time."

Harold cocks his head to the side and blinks, "Really? I think it's made my life far more interesting than it's ever been."

"Yeah, that's what I think, and it's brought me, you. You would never give me the time otherwise," Dray adds, he hums in thought as he adds, "And the DA and training and -"

Harold places a finger on his lips and says, fondly, "I get it, Dray. You're rambling, again."

Dray blushes before he smiles, sheepishly, "Change of subject?"

"Yes, please," Harold sighs, a smile on his face as he holds their entwined, gloved hands close to his chest, "Have you gone Christmas shopping, yet?"

"Hm, not yet, I usually go with my parents," Dray turns to him, "Maybe, I can go with you."

"Oh, no, mister, I'm going with Draco to choose your present," Harold says, proudly. "So, maybe, you should go with Harry if you have any chance of impressing me." He nudges him, playfully.

"Seriously?" Dray asks with a bemused smile, "Why would you go with Draco?"

"Who else would know what you want but yourself?" Harold teases, knowing how much both Dracos hated being compared to each other.

Dray scrunches his nose in annoyance, "We have nothing in common." He glares at his boyfriend as he begins to laugh, "Honestly!"

"You have everything in common." Harold shoots back with a bright smile, "You both wore the exact cashmere sweater last week, on the same day!"

"That proves nothing," Dray huffs when Harold gives him a kiss on his cheek, causing tingles to travel down his body, "M-mere coincidence."

"Right," Harold smiles, softly, before he lets go of his hand and rushes past him, running up the last few steps to the castle, "Hurry up, it's lunch time!"

"Harry, it's really cold," Dray whines as he tries to keep up with his energetic boyfriend, "I think I will freeze if I move too fast." Harold rolls his eyes in good-humor as he pulls him up the last step and they make their way into the warmth of the castle, taking in the delicious smells that wafted their way from the Great Hall as they walked in.

Dray instantly spot Harry and Draco, their heads huddled around a large, thick book as they spoke quietly at the Gryffindor table. Dray smiles at the sight of them; it was quite obvious to anyone to see how much in love they were.

Dray pulls Harold along to the end of the Gryffindor table where they sat, sliding into the seats across from them.

Harry looks up first and gives them a teasing smile, "Hey, lovebirds, nice walk?"

Dray merely shrugs, still shy about their relationship and instead leans forward to catch a glimpse of what they were looking at. "What is that?"

"Extraction Spell," Draco mutters, distractedly, as he writes something down on the parchment next to him. "I think this one will work this time."

"Have you looked in his room yet?" Harold asks, curiously.

It had come as a shock to them both when Harry and Draco had found Ron Weasley and explained their finding and theory to them. It was creepy to think that Neville could be possessed but it also explained his horrible attitude, as well. Since then, their old counterparts had been looking for ways to find both the diary and the piece of Voldemort soul that Neville held.

"Two days ago," Harry replies as he stretches, "And we found absolutely nothing in there... if he does have the diary than it's on him or hidden somewhere."

"Sneaky weasel." Draco mutters as he turns the page. "Think of it this way, Harry, if he really has Voldemort soul inside him, then, he's a Horcrux. So, if he's a Horcrux than it would be easier just to-"

"We are not killing him, Draco." Harry says, immediately, and Draco lets out a frustrated noise.

"But -"

"He's coming," Dray warns, abruptly, as he spots Neville, strutting arrogantly past the first years and pushing fifth years out of his way as he makes his way towards them. Draco quickly pulls out his wand and flicks it, causing the book and the parchment to vanish.

"Potter, you don't belong here," Neville sneers at Harold, "They've collected all the rubbish and parentless children at the Hufflepuff table."

"Then, you should be there too, so piss off, Longbottom," Dray shoots back with a glare, "Don't talk to him like that."

"Listen, you reject," Neville sneers, stepping forward until their noses are touching and Dray can see the disgust in his eyes, "You should know better than to talk to your superiors. I am better than you in every single way so watch your tongue."

"Don't draw attention to us, remember?" Draco mutters under his breath as he restrains Harry who is glaring at Neville. "Sit down, Draco."

Neville looks at him in challenge and smirks, "So, what will it be, Malfoy? I think I will let my bodyguard duke it out with you, make sure you're properly trained like the pathetic dog you are-"

_"S-stupefy!"_

Dray's jaw slacks open in utter shock as the red light whooshes past him and hits Neville square in the chest causing him to fly backwards and land in the middle of the hall; everyone stops what they were doing to look in horror at the prone form of the Boy-Who-Lived.

"What the-" He turns around, quickly, to find Harold, pale and shaking, his wand pointed at where Neville once stood. "Harry?!"

Harry lets out a sigh of relief. "Good job, Harold, I don't think I could restrain myself any longer."

"Excellent aim," Draco smiles at him, proudly, "Next time, be more assertive with it."

"J-just like you taught me." Harold says, softly. "I-I couldn't let him talk to Dray like that; it made me mad – angrier than I have ever been before."

"That, my dear Harold, is love." Draco says.

"Mr Potter!" A voice screeches in the silent hall, Dray can spot Hermione in the Ravenclaw table with a horrified look on her face and he shifts closer to Harold as McGonagall looks at them with flared nostrils, "Do you not see what you have done!"

"It was in self-defense, Professor McGonagall." Harry instantly defends, "Mr Longbottom was harassing them."

"You fool, the Ministry will not care what it was," McGonagall sighs, heavily, as Dumbledore walks up to stand behind her. "Surely, the Minister will come personally due to the magnitude of damage done to the savior."

Harry narrows his eyes, "Minister? You mean..." He trails off when Dumbledore gives him a meaningful look over his half-moon spectacles.

"The Portkey," Dumbledore says, simply. "Go."

"Harry, we have to go," Draco rises from his seat, urgently. "_Now._"

Harry looks at him incredulously, "I refuse to run. If he even tries to take Harold, I will kill him."

"Are you an idiot?" Draco hiss in anger, his voice travels through the Great Hall in an echo. "There are _hundreds_ of children here! You can't duel here and risk it, so forget your ego and let's go before -"

The doors of the Great Hall slams open and Harold begins to tremble in fear as Voldemort, in a black suit, along with Bellatrix and Rabastan Lestrange walks in, the students shrinking away from them as they past.

Dumbledore looks at them, calmly, his wand already drawn.

Harry steps in front of Harold, shielding him from sight. Voldemort walks to the middle of the hall and cants his head to the side, curiously, as he looks down at Neville's prone form.

"We have been informed that a student of yours has broken the law," Voldemort's voice is oily and silky, just as Harry remembers it and he feels hate form in the pit of his gut as he pulls out his wand.

"They were provoked," Dumbledore says, lightly, as if he was speaking of the weather and not to the Dark Lord. "Shall we speak over this matter over tea?"

"Don't play with me, Dumbledore." Voldemort says with a smirk, his red eyes trails, slowly, around the Great Hall, each time he pauses on a certain child, they faint or shrink in fear. "My, it has been a while…this is the only way I could enter Hogwarts," He looks down and his pale lips quirks in amusement, "This boy and such useless laws that surrounds him."

"What do you want, Tom?" Dumbledore asks, curtly, but Voldemort doesn't seem fazed, at all, by the use of his Father's name.

"I have heard interesting rumors these past months, Dumbledore," Voldemort says, calmly, he smirks, "Are you desperate enough that you would summon a soul?"

Dumbledore pales but says nothing. Harry feels Draco shift closer to him.

"I have your savior, your Ministry, and what do you have?" Voldemort hiss in delight, his red eyes lighting up, "A ragtag group of fools and a useless summon."

"Why are you after the prophecy?" Dumbledore demands.

Voldemort tuts, disapprovingly, "I am more curious as to why you are hiding it," He takes a step forward, _"The one who will defeat the Dark Lord arrives as the seventh month dies_," Voldemort recites as he circles Neville's body, "That is an interesting way of starting a prophecy…_very_ interesting - a prophesied arrival that somehow coincide with your soul summoning ritual."

"On my say." Draco whispers in his ears and Harry gives him a slight nod of understanding as he tries to wrap his head around what Voldemort was on about.

"What is more interesting is that you summoned Harry Potter," Voldemort lets out a shrill laugh that causes every student to shiver in terror, and after a moment, Bellatrix and Rabastan joins in the laughter before Voldemort stops, abruptly, "The Hufflepuff boy, I believe, who parents are in my service? How pathetic."

"Don't talk about my parents!" Harold rushes forward with a glare as Voldemort turns his attention to him. "They are not in your service by their own will and I _will_ save them."

"Harry!" Dray hiss in surprise, his eyes wide at the audacity of his boyfriend. Harold ignores him, straightening his back as he looks on at Voldemort, bravely even as his heart thuds sporadically and his hand shook around his wand.

"Harold, don't," Harry hisses as Draco holds onto his robes to keep him from rushing forward.

"Keep to the plan," Draco whispers, even as his voice trembles slightly.

"Harry Potter," Voldemort smiles in crazed delight, "I have heard much about you, it will be fulfilling to see you rot in Azkaban. No, better yet, I will make sure it is your parents who will end you."

"Hurry up, Draco."

"We need to wait for the right time," Draco says in a low voice, "We need to get Neville, too."

"I don't care what you do to me," Harold says, coldly, "But don't include my parents in your sick, twisted ways."

"How very touching," Voldemort says, apathetically, "Arrest him."

"Now! DO IT, NOW!" Dray shouts in panic as Bellatrix and Rabastan rushes to Harold causing the boy to freeze at the sudden movement.

_"Stupefy!"_ Harry and Draco says, simultaneously. Both red lights hitting their targets as Bellatrix and Rabastan crumple to the ground with a blink of an eye and Harold stumbles back, white as a sheet.

Voldemort growls in anger as he look at them , narrows his eyes before comprehension dawns on his youthful face, "Oh, I see. Clever, Dumbledore, but not clever enough."

"Where's the Portkey, Draco?" Harry says, tightly, "Take Dray and Harold out of here."

"I am not leaving you here, Harry." Draco says, firmly, as he lifts his wand.

"Just go." Harry urges, forcefully.

"You think they can defeat me, Dumbledore?" Voldemort sneers at Dumbledore who merely looks at him, silently, "They are beneath me, no one can defeat me!"

"We will defeat you, Tom," Dumbledore says, softly. "You may rule the Wizarding World now but there will always be someone who will be stronger than you are."

"Go, now." Harry raises his wand and shouts, _"Reducto!"_

Voldemort slashes his wand in the air and the spell dissipates as he says, "Is that all you are made of, other Harry Potter?"

Harry gives him a wry smile, "I'm not even warmed up, yet."

"Stupid boy," Voldemort raises his wand, "I will end you quickly, Avada-"

_"Stupefy!"_

Voldemort's face morphs into shock and rage as the red light zooms past Harry, the Dark Lord is so stunned he doesn't have a chance to dodge or deflect as the spells hits his side, the force of the spell causing him to fly into the Ravenclaw's table, terrified screams pierced the air as the students scrambled away from the unconscious form of the Dark Lord.

Harry turns wide, shocked eyes to, "Harold?"

The boy was shaking, more so now than ever as he looks at Harry with wide, terrified eyes. "I-I did it, Harry."

"Harold, you…you just stunned the Dark Lord." Draco says, as he looks at the boy in astonishment.

"I have no words." Harry mutters, shaking his head in bafflement.

Harold pales in realization as he lets out a strangled gasp and drops his wand to the floor as if he was burned, jumping back from it. "Oh, no, I-I didn't mean to...I don't like viole -"

"You can freak out later, other me," Harry interjects, urgently, picking up his wand and grabbing his arm as he pulls him toward Neville's prone form, "But, right now, our cover is blown and we are mostly going to be wanted in the next 24 hours."

"What the - !" Dray exclaims in horror as he looks around the Great Hall, "They're gone!"

"As if they would stay for the after party," Draco snaps in irritation as he kneels next to Neville and pulls out a key chain from inside his robes. "The Dark Lord would never come in enemy's territory without a backup plan."

McGonagall is instructing children quickly and safely out of the Great Hall, all around them was buzzing of chatter as each student discussed the happenings of just a minute ago. Hermione threw them a worried look amidst the chaos of frightened children and Dray gives her a shaky smile, hoping to reassure her that he was fine.

"I-I...I was so scared and...and I thought I was going to die," Harold whispers, shakily, as he clenches his eyes shut, "I'm a wanted man, oh Merlin," His hands shook, terribly, as he stares down at them, horrified, "Sirius is going to kill me."

"Oh, for the love of Merlin, we will have therapy, later," Draco says, exasperatedly, as he pulls their younger counterpart's hands on top of the chain, "We need to leave, now, before an army comes and throws us into Azkaban," He pauses to take in a deep breath before he says, "Headquarters."

Harry, instantly, feels a tug at his navel and Dumbledore's calculating blue eyes on them before the world distorts into swirling colors.


	13. December 4, 1995

December 4, 1995

* * *

**13**

_The turning point in the process of growing up is _

_when you discover the core of strength that's within you._

_- Max Lerner_

* * *

Sirius is furious.

It was to be expected after what's happened but Harold was sure he's never seen his godfather this angry before, a vein bulges from the side of his neck as his gray eyes darkens in anger, hurt, and fear. Fear for what? Harold isn't sure and he's not too eager to find out. The last twelve hours has been spent trying to quell a ingrained fear of anything that moved too swiftly, he had barely slept the night before; plagued with recurring nightmares that all seemed too real not to be true.

Harold was grateful when they had been transported to Grimmauld's Place by Portkey and found the house empty, Sirius still at work. It gave him time to gather his courage and wits together before he faced his godfather who he was sure to blame outside influence for his actions. It could be that but it could, also, be the fact that he had wanted to protect his friends more than anything else.

"Where's Longbottom?" Sirius asks, evenly, as he sets the newspaper down. Harold doesn't speak, unsure what he could say that could please Sirius in his state of rage, when his godfather got like this he became irrational and snappy and he didn't want to be at the end of his wrath. He almost sighs in relief when Harry, Draco and Dray enters the room, Sirius gives them all a glare as they pass him.

"He's tied up in the guest room," Harry answers him, as he sits at the table, pulling Draco into his lap as the blond pulls Harold's untouched breakfast towards him and, for once, he's grateful for the thievery; he isn't sure his stomach can hold any type of food right now. "He's still unconscious, Harold threw him a wicked stunning spell."

Sirius glares at him and Harold has to refrain himself from looking too proud.

"How could you do this to me, Harry? How selfish can you be?" Sirius storms angrily around the kitchen, banging pots and pans as he moves, trying to vent his anger as Dray gives him a concerned glance. Harold gives him a shaky smile in return, he wishes that Dray had sat next to him so he could hold his hand."You could have died!"

Draco rolls his eyes at Sirius' dramatics as he leans his head against Harry's shoulder, allowing his lover to feed him toast and bacon. Harold bites his lip but doesn't say anything, his eyes trained to the table as he clenches his hand into tight fist.

"Honestly, it isn't that big of a deal," Harry mutters, he watches Draco suck on his finger as Sirius turns to him, angrily. He gives him a pointed look as he adds, "Just calm down, Sirius – you're scaring him."

"No, I _won't_ calm down!" Sirius shouts, his voice rings through the kitchen as Dray sits silently at the end of the table, watching him rant with a wary expression on his face, "What happened yesterday shouldn't have happened, Harry isn't…" Sirius pauses before he lets out a sigh, "He isn't trained for these things."

"I wasn't trained either," Harry says, pausing to opening his mouth for the fruit that Draco presses against his lips, he chews thoughtfully before he says,"I was just given a wand and a good luck before shit went to hell."

Sirius opens his mouth before he took in a deep breath and says, evenly, "That isn't the point." Sirius resented the way the other Harry could just sit there and pretend that nothing happened, that his godson almost didn't die yesterday. "That isn't the point, at all."

"Then, what is?" Draco asks, irritably, "Tell us so we can move on from this subject."

"He attacked the Dark Lord!"

"And he lived to tell the tale," Harry says, soothingly, "I'm proud of him and you should be, too." Harold looks at him with wide eyes, shocked at the words.

Sirius takes a deep breath and clenches his fist as he paces around the table in agitation for a moment before he asks, "Have you seen the Daily Prophet, yet?"

"Should we?" Draco asks, distractedly, before he turns to Harry, pressing a kiss against his lips as he mutters, "We should bring some strawberries back upstairs."

"Hm, that sounds very enticing right now." Harry smiles, nodding as he wraps an arm around Draco. Sirius lets out a frustrated noise at their display of affection, his frazzled nerves couldn't handle anything else right now.

"Can you both stop being wrapped around each other for one freaking moment and _listen_," Sirius shouts as he slams the newspaper in front of them. The loud sound causes Harold to jump but Sirius ignores him as he stares down at the newspaper, "This is from today."

"Sirius -" Harold begins, softly, his green eyes filled with regret. "I'm..."

"Don't, Harry," Sirius raises a hand to stop him in his tracks, not even throwing him a glance, his voice is tight and filled with suppressed rage. "I can't even look at you, right now, let alone speak to you" The hurt that shoots through him is deep and he feels tears spring to his eyes as Sirius straightens up and turns to him with a small shake of his head, "I am so disappointed in you, Harry...I thought I raised you better."

"Lay off on my Harry," Draco snaps with a glare when he notices Harold's distress before he picks up the newspaper, his eyes running over the front page quickly, "So, he's featured in the Prophet, that was to be expected. But there is nothing on him being wanted," He roll his eyes, "You're over exaggerating things, Black."

"Voldemort would never willingly put out that a fifteen year old Hufflepuff kicked his ass." Harry mumbles, reading over Draco's shoulder as Harold gives them both a weak, grateful smile. "Us, however…"

"That doesn't make it anymore right!" Sirius shouts, "Harry shouldn't have been anywhere _near _Voldemort!"

Harold bows his head in dejection and that is the last straw for Dray as he slams his hand down on the table and jump to his feet, "That's it!" His cheek colors as everyone turns to him in surprise, "Y-you don't get to talk to him like that, godfather or not! Harry has done a brave thing by standing up to that maniac and I am not going to let you make him feel worthless because you're a psychotic, overprotective godfather -" He lets out a slow breath as Draco gives him an encouraging nod, "Harry's an amazing wizard."

"Here, here," Harry raises his glass of orange juice in agreement.

"You, boy, shouldn't even be here," Sirius growls, whirling around to glare at the younger blond, "Ever since I heard you've been dating my godson, he has been dragged into one mess after another." He looks Dray over with contempt, "I think its best that you leave and you never come in contact Harry again."

"What? Sirius, no!" Harold exclaims in alarm, his eyes wide in panic as he looks between his godfather and his boyfriend. "Dray hasn't gotten me any type of trouble!"

"You can't ban them from seeing each other," Harry says with a sigh, "They are teenage boys, they will only go against you and do it in secret. Also, don't forget they are soul mates."

"They are not soul mates!" Sirius snarls, "Just because you two got together doesn't mean they have to."

"I think the whole concept of soul mate is completing your soul with the person who you are the most compatible with," Draco says, irritably, "It doesn't change because we are from a different dimensions."

"Enough," Sirius says, slowly, and it makes a rage boil inside the pit of Harold's stomach, "He's leaving, _tonight._ Harry doesn't need his influence around him, he's just a little bo-"

"I am _not_ a little boy!" Harold shouts, the shout causes a shocked silence to fall over the room as Sirius looks at him, incredulously. "Stop...thinking like that. I can fight my own battles, I'm not a child."

Sirius doesn't say anything to that, his eyes wide with shock as he looks at his godson, Harold had never raised his voice at him and he wonders when his sweet little boy had changed so much. "Harry...?" Draco looks between the two with a calculating look for a moment before he clears his throat.

"I think we'll just leave you two to duke it out, then," Draco says, slowly, as he stands, he nudges Harry and whispers, "Get the strawberries."

Harry nods, getting up and walks to the refrigerator, trying to ignore the tense silence as Draco murmurs instructions to his counterpart.

"In the next hour, even if Voldemort himself sets foot in this house - and the whipped cream, Harry - you will not knock on our door or try to open it," He flicks Dray's ear, "Understand?"

"Gross." Dray mutters as he nods, he heads towards the staircase, pausing to give Harold a sympathetic look before he heads upstairs with both Harry and Draco giggling behind him.

Sirius waits until he heard the slamming of two different doors before he takes in a deep breath and says, "Harry..."

"No," Harold says, firmly, his whole body shakes with rage as he glares at his godfather, "_Enough_, Sirius. I know you're only trying to protect me but...I am old enough to make my own decisions. I like Dray, a lot and there's nothing you can do to keep me away from him."

"Harry, what are you saying?" Sirius asks, angrily, "This isn't like you."

"Sirius, for the first in my life I have more than one friend and I feel like - I feel like I can defend myself," Harold whispers, "I- I hate fighting but I am proud of what i did because I did it to defend my friends and what I believe in. So, why are you trying to shelter me?" He glares at him , angrily, "Why can't you see you're hurting me more than anything else!"

Sirius shakes his head, "That's ridiculous, Harry, I would never do anything to harm you."

"You're obsessed with protecting me that you don't realize that by sheltering me, it's only going to put me in danger."

"Harry, I didn't think..."

"I'm going to save Mum and Dad," Harold cuts in, softly, and Sirius' breath hitches as he takes a step back, "I didn't tell you because I knew that you would only try and stop me but there is nothing that is going to stop me from getting my parents back."

"Harry, you can't!" Sirius protests.

"Siri, I'm sorry..." Harold sighs, tiredly, all the fight seeping out of him as he stands to his feet. He stares at his feet, his hands clenched, willing the tears away as he whispers, "I'm sorry that I disappointed you but I never got the feeling that you were proud of me in the first place."

Sirius recoils back as if he's been slapped, his eyes wide with horror, "Harry, of course, I am pr-"

"Sirius," Harold smiles sadly at him, shaking his head, "I know you wanted me to be in Gryffindor and play Quidditch, I'm not Dad and it kills you to realize that every day." Harold gives him one last look, shakes his head before he turns around and walks away.

Sirius merely stands there in shock and wonders when his little boy had grown up.


	14. December 18, 1995

December 18, 1995

* * *

**14**

_I think that we all do heroic things, but hero is not a noun, it's a verb._

_- Robert Downey, Jr._

* * *

"It's happening."

Harry whispers, his voice is tight and loud in the silence of their room. His eyes wide as he looks up at the ceiling, his hand carding through his boyfriend's hair that is laid on his chest. He knows despite the cloak of darkness that surrounds them, there is chaos behind their door. It is close to two in the morning but neither had slept that night. Harry remembered this night clearly from his own fifth year and he knew it was a matter of time before it happened.

The beginning sounds of shouts and tension rang through the house even though their door was firmly shut. Harry was sure the whole Order was already down stairs.

Draco slid out of bed as he says, "Then, let's go down. It'll confirm our suspicions."

Harry makes a noise in agreement as he jumps out of bed and follows Draco out into the dark hallway.

Harry can catch Harold's urgent voice as well as Sirius and it only make him quicken his step. Since that day, there had been a tension between the two and they were more likely to end of fighting than actually have a proper conversation. The voice of their argument grows louder as they near the edge of the stairwell.

"-...please, you have to help him! H-he was just laying there...and...and there was so much blood! Oh, Siri, please! Please, believe me! I'm not lying, I saw it!" Harold's hysterical voice pierces the air as Harry ran down the stairs, Draco hot on his heels.

Harry stopped at the end of the steps as he took in the activity of the room. Neville sat in the corner, his eyes cold as he wrapped his arms around himself, Snape stood over him almost as a guard as Neville kept glancing urgently at the fireplace, most likely trying to figure out a way to escape.

Dray stood at the edge of the fireplace, a look of concern on his face as he watches the scene, frozen and unsure as to what he can do.

Harold was held to the ground, sobbing and struggling as Remus and Sirius prevented him from leaving to do something reckless and brave, Harry is sure.

"Someone just save him!" Harold shouts his voice gritty and filled with emotion as he tries to struggle out of his godfather's grip. "Let me go! Sirius, please!"

"Harry, stop this!" Sirius hisses in his ear, finally growing impatient with his godson, "It was a _nightmare_, just a dream. Stop trying to be a hero! No one is dying -"

Harold looks at him with hurt-filled eyes, "You think I'm trying to prove myself? That I'm trying to be a hero? You probably think I'm an attention-seeking brat as well! Weak and a Hufflepuff, you're such a bigot, Sirius!"

"Merlin, what are you saying, Harry?" Sirius shakes his head, "I don't think of you that way, I love you. You're my godson and I raised you like a son, I can never think of you that way."

"Then, why don't you believe me! The snake has him, stop acting like I'm insane!" Harold struggles renews with increased vigor at the tone his godfather has taken with him. He knew Sirius thought he was lying, that his dream meant nothing but he had seen. It was too real to be just a dream. "The snake...Sirius, please, just listen to me, for once!"

Sirius shoots his best friend a frantic look, Remus merely shakes his head, helplessly. "Harry, you need to calm down!"

"I-I can't let him die, it'll be my fault if he does," Harold sniffles, tears runs down his cheeks, his eyes red-rimmed as he desperately tries to loosen the grips on his arms that keeps him to the ground. His voice tiny as he pleads, "I'm the only one who knows he's there...please."

"Harry, we can't just barge into the Ministry like this in the middle of the night," Sirius says, forcefully, "Just think about what you're saying and stop this nonsense. There can't be a snake in the Ministry so -"

"Mr Weasley is dying!" Harold shouts, angrily, "You never take me seriously! I've dreamt of Harry's life and you still don't believe I see things, that I know things! I don't know how but I do and you never have faith in me! I hate you, I hate you, _I hate you_!"

"Harry..." Sirius whispers in hurt, his gray eyes shutters close as his heart squeezes tightly at the mantra his godson has picked up. It hurts - the same boy who he saw take his first steps, say his first words _hates_ him. The same sweet boy who he has protected his whole life and loves him in place of his absent parents, it hurts. It hurts a whole fucking lot.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, can I go back to sleep," Neville snaps in irritation, "This has nothing to do with me and I should kill you all for holding me like some kind of prisoner. I am your savior and I deserve -"

"For once in your life, please shut up, this is above your pride and ego," Harold whispers, "There is a person dying, right now, and no one is doing anything about it."

"He's right, y'know." Harry steps forward, having heard enough as Sirius turns towards him, stiffly, and Dray sighs in relief at the sight of him.

"What are you talking about?" Sirius snaps, "This has nothing to do with you."

Harry ignores him and says to Remus, "You're the only level headed person here so I will say this only once: Harold is telling the truth. I had the same dream in fifth year; Arthur Weasley was attacked by a snake and I was the snake..." Harry turns to Harold and adds, "Right?"

Harold nods, wordlessly, his green eyes wide with shock, "Y-You...believe me?"

Draco gives him a kind smile as he comes up from behind his boyfriend, "Of course we do, you wouldn't make up a lie to get attention."

Harry nods in agreement but his eyes are still trained on Remus who looks at him in contemplation before he nods and says, "I will contact Dumbledore and head to the Ministry at once."

"He should still be alive, the venom is slow acting...you probably have ten or so minutes." Harry advises as Remus nods, releasing Harold from his grip.

Sirius looks up at him in anger and contempt, "You can't really believe this, Rem!"

"Sirius, grows up," Remus says with a tired sigh, "And start having more faith in Harry...both of them." With those words of advice, he disappears with a loud pop.

Harold pushes his godfather off of him and stands, giving Harry a grateful look. Harry can see even from his distance how his whole body trembles with the same fear and horror he had felt.

"It's not your fault," Harry blurts out and Harold turns to him in surprise, "I know what you're thinking and this isn't your fault, alright?"

Harold nods, wordlessly, but by the slump of his shoulder, Harry knows he doesn't believe him. Harry sighs, pulling Draco with him to sit on the couch.

"You had no right to enter in a private matter," Sirius says, angrily, as he pulls himself off of the ground. Snape is still where he stands next to Neville, his eyes cold and calculating. "I don't care if Dumbledore trust you, _I don't_ and you have no say in anything I tell my godson."

"Whatever," Harry says, shrugging carelessly, "That has never stopped me from speaking out when people are ignoring the obvious."

Sirius opens his mouth to retort but stops when Snape cuts in, "Sirius, enough."

"But – "

"Stop," Snape says in the slow, deep drawl that Harry has hated for years. "Like Harry said, this is above anyone's ego and pride."

Sirius huffs but sits across from Harry and Draco, glaring daggers at the two of them as they all sit in silence, anxiously, waiting for Remus return.

"That's new," Draco whispers once the silence becomes unbearable, entwining their hands together, "Snape defending you, I mean."

"Yeah, I never expected that in my lifetime." Harry responds, quietly, unsure if that was a good thing or not. His mind was whirring with the new development to truly think about Snape's behavior. He didn't expect to find Harold in hysteria over a dream that he had expected Neville to have. It made Harry's gut twist uncomfortably at the thought of Harold being connected to Voldemort.

If there truly was a link, then it would mean that a scar would be there, a physical indication that Harold was destined to defeat Voldemort but he was sure he never seen a scar, not even on his hand that seemed peculiar. Even Harold has said that his life was dull before this year but yet, here he was - having visions just as Harry has. Harry chances a glance at Harold, noting how pale and sickly he looks and wishes - _hopes _- that he was very, very wrong. He wasn't sure if Harold could handle such expectations.

He feels Draco's hands tightening around his and he looks at him, the blonds flashes him a tiny smile and Harry is immensely glad that he has his soul mate by his side during this whole, chaotic ordeal.

"Everything will work out," He whispers as he brushes his lip against Harry's as he speaks, causing a heat of want to coil in his gut.

"Yeah." Harry whispers.

"Hm, I love you." Draco says.

"Me too." Harry replies with a swift kiss before he pulls back, reluctantly, when he hears Sirius cough violently across from them.

"I would prefer that you both wouldn't openly display affections in front of me or my godson." Sirius says, tightly.

"Oh, shut up, you prude." Draco snaps at him, glaring. "You're lucky we haven't tried exhibitionism…yet." Sirius turns a shade of green as he quickly turns away from them.

Harry grins at Draco and leans forward to ask him if they really should try public sex when he hears the fireplace flare to life and he straightens, preparing for the worst possible news that he could receive. To his surprise, Dumbledore steps out, haggard and tired, in stars patterned sleeping robes.

"Well?" Harold asks anxiously.

"We barely got there but he will be fine," Dumbledore says, turning to Neville, "Thank you for telling us."

Neville looks surprised at praise but recovers quickly as he smirks, arrogantly, and says, "Of course, I am the savior after all. P-"

"You have to be kidding me?" Harry cuts in, evenly, trying to control the spark of anger that wells inside of him. "Neville didn't do anything, you can't just ignore that. Harold saw the attack, not him!"

"Harry, it's okay," Harold whispers, his head bowed.

"No, it's not okay, Harold." Harry seethes as Dumbledore places a hand on Neville's shoulder who looks triumphant. "This is pure bullshit."

"That is impossible, Mr Potter," Dumbledore says, softly, as he turns to him with narrowed eyes, "Neville is the one who is linked with Voldemort, not Harold. Harold has nothing to do with this; he is not the boy-who-lived." He says it firmly, as if willing the words to impart in the minds of all those in the room but it only makes Harry's stomach churns in disgust as he catches on to what Dumbledore is trying to do.

"Seriously?" Draco huffs under his breath in irritation.

"You manipulative old fool, you have some nerve. You can stop trying; mind magic won't work on me or Draco," Harry shakes his head, slowly, as Dumbledore widens his eyes in shock. Harry narrows his eyes in suspicion, "You know the Prophecy, don't you? You know who it is, really, but you're trying to prevent it."

"Enough." Dumbledore says, firmly as he turns away from him. "Now, please, just continue to apply your efforts to extracting the piece of Voldemort's soul from within Neville. We need our boy-who-lived here now more than everything."

Harry balls his fist in anger as Dumbledore steps back into the fireplace and leaves quickly, leaving them with more questions than answers. Harry lets out a string of curses

"Harry…" Harold whispers, his eyes wide with fear, "If you know anything, just tell me. Don't lie to me."

Harry shakes his head, sighing, "Dumbledore is hiding something, something that will determine who wins this war. I can't be sure now but I will find out what he is up to."

Harold can only nod in acceptance.

"So, what does this all mean?" Draco whispers later on in the darkness of their room, four thin walls hiding away their worry and anxiety as Harry reveals his theory to him in a quiet voice.

"Everything."


	15. December 24, 1995

December 24, 1995

* * *

**15**

_I love that feeling of being in love, _

_It is special. _

_- Jennifer Aniston._

* * *

"Easy, dear," Molly says, holding her husband's arm to steady him as they pass through the threshold of the kitchen of Grimmauld's Place. Arthur gave her a wan smile, his face pale as he took slow steps. "Remember what the Healer said, no need to strain yourself."

"Yes, Molly, I know." Arthur says, soothing her worries. "I'm fine."

"Mr and Mrs. Weasley," Harold stands up in alarm from where he had been eating his breakfast, "I didn't know there was a Order meeting today, I'm sorry...I'll just go."

"It's okay, Harry," Sirius says as he comes up from behind the couple, he shoots them a look before he sighs, "They asked to see you, actually." He shrugged, impassively, moving past them to reach the refrigerator.

Harold gave them an astonished look before he says, "You wanted to see...me?" he couldn't comprehend that, no one ever wanted to see him, he was pretty sure the Weasley didn't even know he existed, "Why?"

"Harry, we heard from your godfather that you were the one that saw my attack that night," Arthur begins, softly, a small smile forms on his face when he catches Harold's stunned face. "Thank you, if it wasn't for you, I would have died that day."

"Our family owes you a Life Debt, Harry," Molly says, tearfully, "I don't know what would've happened if we lost Arthur, too." Harold tries not to flinch at the pained look forming on her face at the thought of the loss of her youngest son.

"You don't need to thank me," Harold says, softly, suddenly uncomfortable with the attention, "I-I just wanted to help."

Molly smiles, gently, "You're a sweet boy."

Harold ducks his head, his smile widening as he says, "Thank you, Mrs Weasley."

Meanwhile, Harry and Draco were in the living room, cuddled on the couch across from the fireplace. Harry groans as Draco sticks his cold feet in between his legs, his head tucked against Harry's neck. Harry shifts, draping his arm across his soul mate before the silence lulls him into a light sleep, the only sound coming from the murmurs of conversation from the kitchen and the crackling of the fire.

"I love you, Harry." Draco's voice breaks through the fog of sleep and he hums, content as he peeks through one eye to catch a glimpse of the black shirt Draco has on, his hair falling into Harry's face before he brushes it back and his soul mate's stormy, gray eyes staring back at him with an unreadable expression.

"Hm, you're gorgeous, babe." Harry yawns before Draco's words hits him and he blinks, giving him a confused expression. "I - love you, too."

"No, Harry," Draco says, sitting up and pulling him along as he cups face with gentle hands, "I'm _in_ love with you." The words leave Harry with a stunned expression, "You remember all those years ago when I said that we couldn't complete the bond because I loved you but I wasn't _in love_ with you? Well, I know, now. I know I'm in love - like those idiotic muggles Romeo and Juliet, like falling and never wanting to be caught because the feeling is exhilarating, I'm in love with you and it's sappy, stupid _bullshit_ but I can't help it."

Harry stares at him for a moment in surprise, reaching up to wrap his hand over where Draco's are placed over his face. "Draco-"

"I think I started falling in love with you after our second date," He continues, fondly, brushing his thumb over Harry's cheek. "I was shit-faced drunk and you brought me home and stayed up all night just to make sure I didn't choke on my vomit," Harry laughed, his eyes crinkled as he remembered that night and how he had been content in just watching his soul mate sleep the whole night. "And when I woke up, you were there with a pepper-up potion and that goofy smile of yours that made everything seem so annoying and so bloody _bright_ and since that day,_ every day_ I've just kept falling."

Harry's eyes soften, "Draco..."

"We aren't in the best situation to be doing this but I will follow you anywhere and protect you from anything. You're mine and I'm yours and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Harry," Draco rushes on before he crosses his arms and says, firmly, "So, you have no other choice but to marry me."

Harry lets out a boisterous laugh filled with happiness and elation, "That was the worst marriage proposal ever." He teased even though he was grinning, his eyes brimming with love.

"Come on, Harry," Draco smirks, cockily, "Who could possibly say no to this?" He made an extravagant motion towards his body before he adds, "I'm irresistible." The blond exudes confidence but Harry knows better, knows that it took every ounce of courage from Draco to tell him this; that he not only loved him as a friend, a lover and supporter but he was _in love_ with him - eternally and forever.

"Of course you are," Harry whispers, indulgently, and he will remember this moment, in another world on Christmas Eve, as the best moment of his life. "Because I am in love with you, too."

"Of course, you are." Draco says, cheekily, before he pulls Harry towards him in for a kiss and Harry moans, the fire lighting up his soul engulfing him.

"I love you." Draco breathes against his lips, rubbing their nose together.

"I love you, too." Harry breathes out as he pulls away, looking at him critically, "Did you even buy a ring?"

"It's a work in progress," Draco says, evasively, "I was hoping you would buy it." He adds with a cheeky grin.

"Hm." He flips them over, "I can do that," Harry murmurs, his mouth now a scant half inch from Draco's own, hot breath a tease across Draco's lips, pulling another moan from between them.

Then, he is suddenly there, right where Draco wanted, lips forming a hot seal against his own, pressing in with near bruising force for a brief second before parting, the tip of a tongue darting out to trace along the seam of Draco's mouth, begging entrance.

Draco didn't hesitate to grant it, opening up quickly in invitation and swallowing a desperate whine as their tongues crashed together.

Harry isn't wasting any time, working over Draco's mouth with an urgency that belied the calm exterior he has tried so hard to maintain throughout the afternoon. Draco just opens up and took, relishing in every_ touchpresstaste_ and giving himself up to the elation in his heart.

He is so caught up in the slide of their mouths that he doesn't notice Harry has move his hands until fingers are wrapped firmly around both his wrists, pinning them to the couch. The tease of the restraint is enough to have Draco bucking up into Harry's body, in a challenge or in desperation, he isn't sure. Then, Harry is right there, pressing firm and hard against Draco's body until Draco felt as if every inch of him was covered by Harry's shorter frame.

He ruts into the pressure, tearing a low groan from Harry's throat when the move drags his hip up against where Harry is already hard. Draco repeats the move, shifting a little to get a better angle and-

"Yes, Merlin, right there," Harry moans, thrusting back against Draco's own growing hardness.

It doesn't take long for them to work out a rhythm, the push and pull of their bodies together creating fizzing sparks beneath Draco's skin and hurtling him quickly down a path toward a desperate release.

Draco is just starting to feel the crest of building pressure of his impending orgasm when there are three sharp coughs, that is clearly Sirius, at the doorway of the living room.

"Go away," Harry mutters, tearing his mouth from where it had attached itself to Draco's neck to spit out the words before returning to his work at sucking a giant hickey into the pale skin.

"Fuck off," Draco growls, so lost to the moment that he didn't care if it was Dumbledore, his father or Voldemort himself at the doorway. He just needs a few more seconds-

Unfortunately, it was the one person neither of them could ignore.

"Uh, guys?" Harold calls out, meekly, as Sirius covers his eyes with his hands.

Cursing lowly, Harry pulls away and sees Sirius trying to push Harold and Dray from the living room as he gave them both a death glare.

"Do that on your own time." Sirius growls, blocking Harold and Dray from entering the room with his body. "And in your own bed." He adds as the two younger boys tries to squeeze their heads under Sirius' arms that held onto the door frame.

Harry rolls his eyes, sitting up as Draco groans in displeasure. He smiles down at him, a shiver running up his spine at the thought that he could have this for the rest of his life. He knew it then but it felt more solid now - as if they, as _HarryandDraco_, were moving forward as a unit. They had been through a lot but his soul mate was here now and he wanted to marry him.

"We'll finish later." Harry promises, pressing a kiss against his fiancé's neck.

Harold and Dray pushes their heads under Sirius' arms and Dray grins up at them. "You guys want to help wrap presents?" Draco glares at them all, displeased that they were stopped from continuing their activities.

"The tree is all set up in the hallway," Sirius says, still look peeved what they had walked in on. "You guys weren't really going to…"

"We were going to clean up," Draco snaps, "You'd be surprised where we've done the deed in this house."

Sirius turns a shade of green as he looks around him warily, trying to spot any stains from Harry and Draco 'doing the deed' as Dray snickers from where he is crouched under his arm.

Harold is quiet, watching the interaction, silently, before he looks up at Dray with a thoughtful and somewhat reproachful look, "How come we don't do 'the deed'?"

Dray immediately stop laughing to look at him with wide eyes, his face flushed as Sirius chokes on air, his face turning a shade of blue before his eyes rolls to the back of his head and he faints, his body landing on the ground with a loud thump.

"I think you just gave him a heart attack," Draco points out with a snort, as Harry couldn't decide whether to laugh or look at his counterpart in astonishment.

"WHAT?" Dray clears his throat, takes in a deep breath before he continues in a lowered voice, "I mean, you want to..."

"Yeah," Harold smiles, innocently at his boyfriend as he finishes, "We should cuddle more."


	16. December 29, 1995

December 29, 1995

* * *

**16**

_Interlude_

* * *

Christmas comes and goes, fading into bitter cold and the end of a year, Dray admits he's loved every minute of it spending Christmas with his boyfriend and their counterparts. It has added a different type of atmosphere - a more chaotic, unruly setting than he is normally used to during the holidays with the Grangers.

It isn't like he doesn't enjoy spending time with his family because he does and he misses them even now but it merely felt refreshing to have a different scenery than the snowy Alps and the States.

It was nice.

Now, Dray finds himself watching, silently, as both Harry and Draco get ready to leave for a day out. He grins as Harold comes over to him, a smile lighting up his face as he entwines his hands and whispers, "You sure you don't want to come?"

"Nope, I hate shopping." Dray replies with a smirk, "I nearly died when I went Christmas shopping with Harry, most boring afternoon ever." Harold shrugs, giving him a peck on the cheek before he stands up.

"If you're sure…"

"I am." Dray says, firmly, it isn't like he didn't want to go with them, it was just that he hoped with no one at home he would finally have a chance to speak with Sirius alone.

"Alright, then," Harold says with a sigh, pulling away after he gives his hand another squeeze. It sends jolts through him and a dopey smile forms on his face at the gesture, Harold always makes him feel this way.

"Hey, Dray, make sure you feed Neville." Draco says, "We don't want our little guest to starve before we fix him."

"He isn't a dog," Dray says with a frown, "When exactly are we doing this extraction ritual? We can't just leave him locked in a room like a caged animal."

"The 2nd of January," Draco replies, "Prefect time to remove evil remnant souls from a body."

"Let's go, little me," Harry calls out from his place near the fire, "You know how prissy Draco gets when he has to wait."

"Sorry," Harold grins as Draco shoots Harry a glare, giving him a slight nudge. Harold turns to him, gives him another smile before he walks towards them. They all wave goodbye before one by one they step into the fire.

Dray sighs, the feeling of uncertainty and fear settling deep into the pit of his stomach as he hears rustling coming from where Sirius is dismantling the tree in the hallway. He takes in a deep breath before he stands, he knew this was his only shot.

He walks with small, measured steps out into the hallway. There, Sirius works silently – taking off the tinsel and ornaments, meticulously. He shows no indication that he even sees that Dray is there.

"Do you need any help?"

Sirius looks up, frowns at him – almost in confusion - before he turns back to picking out the decoration from the tree, "Where are the others?"

"Harold went ring shopping with Harry and Draco." Dray explains, quietly.

"Isn't that a little dangerous?" Sirius says, calmly, trying not to convey his worry. "I mean, those two should be more careful while in public."

"They have their ways." Dray repeats what Draco said to him early when he had voiced his own concerns about the outing. "I'm sure they will be fine."

Sirius hums, not even answering him and left Dray to shift on his feet awkwardly as he tries to figure out what to say next.

"It's good for Harold," Dray attempts with a nervous grins, "He gets out and live a little, y'know."

Sirius looks up at him with deadly serious eyes, watches him for a moment before he says, "No, I don't know."

"Oh," Dray bites his lip, and wishes desperately to smash his head into the wall rather than continue this conversation. "Well, everyone should live a little, dude." He winces as soon as the word comes out and shrinks away when Sirius gives him a glare, "I-I mean sir." He groans, inwardly, wishing he had paid attention when Draco had been lecturing him on proper etiquette a few weeks ago.

"Look," Sirius says, noncommittally, "Why exactly are you here, kid?" Sirius was sure this was the first time he had actually talked (well, Dray talk to him) with the boy aside from the standard "Hi" and "Bye".

"I actually wanted to tell to you." Dray says, a bit hesitant. He winces when Sirius slowly raises his head to look at him head on, "I-I-I mean I have to tell you something, dude –" He widens his eyes in horror, "I meant sir, dude! I mean…crap…" He mutters, feeling completely humiliated in front of Harry's godfather.

It was always like this; Dray was always flustered in front of the man and found him intimidating and frightful. He just couldn't find a way to talk to him without offending him.

Sirius raises an eyebrow in surprise, that wasn't what he had expected. Since arriving for break, they have all avoided him like he was the bad guy, especially, after his fight with Harold.

That was the thing; Sirius didn't think he was the bad guy. He was concerned for his godson who, under the guidance of a boyfriend and two dimension travelers, has grown so much that Sirius, sometimes, didn't recognize his godson and he was just afraid that he was losing Harry in the process.

Ever since that Halloween night fourteen years ago, he had always vowed to shield Harry from the evils of the world. He had pretended everything was sunshine and rainbows for so long that he didn't know how else to act. He didn't know how to begin to understand that Harry was maturing and becoming less independent, he didn't know how to comprehend that Harry, maybe, didn't need him anymore.

Was it so bad for him to just want to protect his boy until he was thirty or, at least, until the war ended. He didn't want Harry to be in the middle of it or fight _in_ it but by how things were looking, he was preparing himself for the worst. He was willing to play the bad guy if only Harry would be safe.

But he realizes that by protecting Harry was, also, causing him to drift away from him and that was a hurt deeper than anything Harry could've said to him.

"About?" He prompts, gruffly, snapping away from his thoughts to study the nervous blond. Dray sighs, running his hand through his spiky blond hair before he looks down at the floor, suddenly unsure of what to say.

"About your godson."

Sirius froze, his gray eyes looked at the teen in confusion, "Whatever you have to say, I have no interest in it." He didn't want to hear how he was being overprotective of Harry and that he should let him be his own man, he knew those things – berated himself on those flaws each and every day but it was just something he couldn't let go. He would always want to protect Harry.

Dray looks stricken and shocked at the blunt dismissal in Sirius' words but, quickly, says, "Please, just hear me out. It will only take about five minutes and -"

"Look, kid," Sirius sighs, unhooking another ornament from the tree. "I have tolerated you and Harry together even though I think it's a bad idea for him to even think about dating you but Harry is growing up and -"

"Exactly," Dray cuts in, earnestly, "Harry is fifteen and I like him, I really do and we haven't done anything and we don't plan to for a long time but..."

Sirius notes the boy's hesitation with wary eyes; in the small amount of time that he knew the boy he knew that Draco Malfoy was not one who was afraid to voice his opinion - either one, actually.

"What exactly are you going on about?" Sirius asks, tersely.

"I want you to talk to Harry about sex."

Sirius drops the ornament in his hands and chokes on air, his eyes thunderous as he turns, angrily, towards the teen.

"Excuse me?"

Dray takes a step backwards away from him with a deep exhale "You saw how he acted when we caught other-Harry and Draco doing _that_ - he had no clue!"

"If you think that I will let you take advantage of my godson, then you have another thing -"

"No!" Dray shouts in alarms, his gray eyes wide and pleading, "I'm - we're not ready for that and I would never take advantage of Harry. Look, when I turned fifteen, my adopted parents gave me _the talk_, even if it was for the wrong genital, but they did it because they wanted me to be aware and safe - I just don't want Harry being taken advantage of, even with me, because he hasn't been given that talk and I thought you would like to do it."

Sirius is silent; he had no idea that this is how the conversation would go. He had never given thought about how he would breach that type of topic with Harry and honestly he still thought he was a bit young to even be bringing up such a topic to him.

"I just want Harry to be informed - I won't always be there to protect him and I don't want him learning about sex at a Hufflepuff or Slytherin party," Dray lets out a sigh, "Harry is innocent - he sees the good in everything and I just don't want his inner light to be tainted by bad deeds of others."

Sirius merely looks at him, unsure whether to be impressed that this boy cares so much about his godson that he came to him or angry that he is actually saying this.

"In less than a year, Harry will be sixteen and..." Dray takes in a deep breath, before looking at Sirius head on. "Whether we will be together or not, I don't want him hurt. I am sorry if I am overstepping-"

"Yeah?" Sirius spits out, angrily, "Well, you are. I don't need you to tell me how to care for my godson, _Dray._" It is the first time he uses the teen's name but it sounds like the foulest word coming from his mouth and it makes Dray curl his arms around himself, instinctively. "I don't need to talk to Harry since I believe he would do the right thing when the time comes – which will not be nowhere near the future if I have anything to say about it."

"Right," He bites his lip, refraining from retorting and turns away, "I'll just go, but one more thing," Dray looks up at him with angry eyes, "By not telling Harry about sex, you're crippling him just like you have sine the day he has been in your custody and I'm sure that is some type of mental abuse. Harry is wonderful and perfect, all that is good in this shitty world but that isn't because you've sheltered him, it's because of how he experienced life and grew from it." Dray takes in a deep breath to calm himself before he adds, "That's all I have to say."

Sirius scoffs, turning back to the tree and angrily takes things down. The words that Dray has spoken swirling in his mind as he rips off an ornament from the tree.

"The nerve of kids these days." He mutters, sourly.

* * *

It is only a few hours later that Dray finds out that Sirius took his words to heart. Harry and Draco are cuddled near the fire, stealing kisses and no doubt whispering inappropriate things that make Dray gag loudly as he watches them.

"Oh, shut up you," Draco shoots out, once he catches on to what Dray is doing, he winks at him before he adds, "One day you understand."

He almost says that he think he does now but he stops himself at the last minute; he is too young to be thinking about _the L word _now.

"No, Sirius, leave me alone!" Harold shouts, storming into the living with wide, horrified green eyes and a red face which makes Dray wonder if he is going to explode.

"Harry!" Sirius says, sternly, causing the flustered teen to whirl around to face him. "You take these pamphlets right now and read them!"

"Oh, my Merlin," Draco breathes out, an ecstatic smirk forming on his face as he pushes Harry from his lap to get a better look, "Those are not what I think they are."

"I think they are." Harry says a look of admiration on his face, "I didn't think he would eventually do it." he turns to Draco with a gleam in his eyes, "I think I need to cash in with the bet we had."

Draco looks sour at the words and Harold squawks, "What! You guys-you-!" He splutters unable to form words as both dimension travelers looks guilty,

Dray didn't think so, either, to be fair. The way Sirius spoke to him he had seemed to be resolute in his decision to not inform Harry on the safety of sex and protection.

_Hypocrite _Dray thinks, fiercely with a glare. _He scolded me for even bringing up the topic and he did it, such a hypocrite._

"Well, it's Sirius," Draco defends himself instantly, "He would rather hang himself than give you that talk...so, does this mean you and Dray -"

"Shut up!" Harold shrieks, mortified.

"Harry, it's okay," Sirius soothes, "I just want you to be informed, I am not pushing you to do anything and, frankly, I don't _want_ you to do anything with the information and I just –"

"I already know about sex!" Harold blurts out, causing all three of the men's jaws to drop in surprise. Dray widens his eyes, now that – that he _didn't_ know.

"W-What?" Sirius stutters in a small voice, he takes a step forward, his eyes wide with horror and shock, "Harry, you didn't –"

Harold looks at him in confusion, his head tilted to the side until Draco makes a crude gesture with both hands (something even Dray wasn't sure meant but knew would only make him blush and wonder just how active Harry's and Draco's sex life were before he pushed that train of thought away in the depths of his mind in horror).

It takes a moment for Harold to catches on before he says, "Of course not, I haven't done that! It's just that, when Dray and I got together…Hannah suggested that I knew what a relationship encompassed and I knew that you wouldn't want to talk about it s-so…she had me talk with her mother."

Sirius reels back as if he had been struck, his face contorted with hurt as he says, "You went to someone else for… the talk."

Dray feels an odd sort of pity towards Sirius, no matter how much he wants to jump up and say 'I told you so' and laugh in his face.

Harold merely shrugs, his head bowed, "I didn't think you would tell me and Hannah insisted…" he takes a few steps forward, "Siri, I am so sorry I didn't come to you...I didn't think..."

"Wow…is that how you perceive me? Unapproachable?" Sirius asks with bitterness in his voice. "Okay…" He turns around and walks away, the pamphlet still held tightly in his hand as Harold watches him with worry.

The room is silent for a moment before Draco speaks up, "Well, that was an interesting turn of events and technically, babe, it wasn't Sirius who talked to him so you have to pay _me._" Harry whispers, instantly, that he is being insensitive while Harold sags his shoulders, sitting down on the couch next to him.

Dray resolutely remains silent, he is sure he has done enough talking to last the final few days of the year.

* * *

Dray doesn't like feeling guilty, especially, when he is reminded of his guilt. Even with the Granger's influence, he is still as prideful and, sometimes, as arrogant as a Malfoy. So, he hates admitting that he's hurt someone or done something wrong - it simply went against his nature and the blood flowing through his veins.

Hence, why it is so hard for him to confront Sirius. He knows half of it is Sirius' fault but half of it was his, as well. He had confronted him and told him to give Harold the talk (really, how could he know the boy had the talk already? He thought sex was cuddling, for Merlin's sake!) and he shouldn't have pushed, he shouldn't have overstepped his boundaries. How Harold is raised by his godfather shouldn't be lectured or dictated by him or anyone else for that matter.

He takes in a deep breath before he knocks on the door three times, he hears shuffling from inside before a muffled, "come in!" is heard, he takes in another breath trying to gather all of his Gryffindor courage before he turns the knob and enters the room.

"Hey," he greets, sheepishly, as he shuffles inside. He closes the door, silently, behind him not wanting the others to know where he has slipped off to. "I just came here to say that I'm sorry...I shouldn't have pushed you to do that, Mr Black."

Sirius looks stiff and unreadable, a cold mask hiding his true emotions from the world, "Sorry for what?" He sighs, "I'm the overprotective idiot, I should have talked to him as soon as I heard he had a boyfriend but I ignored it." He runs a hand through his hair, "I always do this, I always ignore problems wishing they would go away." He lets out a bitter laugh, "Whenever he used to ask for his parents, I used to ignore him hoping he would forget but he never did. Merlin, I'm such a horrible person!"

Dray blinks, surprised that Sirius was actually opening up to him. "Okay, I seriously didn't expect you to react that way," He lets out a small, nervous laugh, " Look, you raised a great boy, he has a heart of gold and you did the best you could."

"I used to call him 'James'," Sirius confesses, as if he doesn't even hears Dray, his voice watery, "Sometimes, I slipped, overcome with grief and just pretend for days that it was just me and James in the house and not Harry."

"Harry isn't someone to hold that against you, dude," Dray isn't sure how he ended up from apologizing to comforting but he found he was very uncomfortable with the turn of events, "He is kind and caring and he loves you." Dray bites his lip before he says, softly, "When I found out the Grangers weren't my parents, I hated them and I hated my parents." He looks down, sadly, "I think I still do...I felt so abandoned and unwanted and I refused to speak for a year, I thought about different ways to escape and I became a bit like my sister - antisocial. But I realized I was hurting my parents, the people who raised me, more than they showed and I'm sure you hurt Harry in the same way by pretending he was someone he isn't but they are still _here_; my parents and Harry...they don't hate us because of our stupid mistakes."

"Merlin, I must be pathetic if _you're_ the one comforting me," Sirius says in a joking tone and it's such a surprise from his usual demeanor that Dray chokes up a surprised laugh.

"I think that is the closest you will get to joking." Dray says with a slight smile, "Look, I am really sorry and Harry didn't do that to offend you or hurt you. He merely thought that you weren't going to tell him and I can't blame him, you take overprotectiveness to a whole new level."

Sirius nods, "I'll try to work on it."

"Harold will appreciate it," Dray says, "Just because he's growing up doesn't mean he is leaving you behind."

Sirius doesn't answer but Dray knows that is his biggest fear.


	17. January 2, 1996

January 2, 1996

* * *

**17**

_Our actions are the results of our intentions and our intelligence._

_E. Stanley Jones_

* * *

"Well," Neville snaps, irritably. He sits in the middle of the living room, bound to the stiff chair as his captors merely stand in front of him, staring. "Are you all just going to stand there like idiots?"

Neville has had enough of these people, he has been treated like more like a ragdoll than the savior of the world. The nerve of these people, capturing him and leaving him to rot in that dust infested room. These pathetic cretins had no idea who they were dealing with, he could feel the uncontrolled rage boiling inside of him as he sneers at them all.

"You will all burn for this." Neville snarls, spitting at the Black freak's foot that looks at him in disgust.

"Oh, shut up, Longbottom," Harry mutters, rolling his eyes in exasperation. "You are more bark than bite."

For some reason, his words makes Neville smile, a slow nasty curl of his lips as he hiss, "You'll be the first to go, _imposter._"

"You know what," Draco snarls, Neville turns cold brown eyes to look at him in contempt. "I have half the mind to just kill you off and be done with you."

"Enough, Mr Malfoy," Dumbledore says, he pulls out his pocket watch and flicks it open. He stares at the time before he says, "The Goblin will be here any moment now."

"Harry-!" Sirius begins, an order for Harold to go to his room already forming on his lips until he meets Dray's gray eyes; the boy has the nerve to give him a stern look.

He sighs before he mumbles, "Make sure you have your wand out." He sighs when Harold gives him a large smile, happy he doesn't have to be left out.

"This is complete bullshit," Draco snaps, crossing his arms as a deep scowl settles on his face. "Don't think we don't know because we do. Neville is nothing but a -"

"I said _enough_!" Dumbledore shouted, his eyes lighting up in fury. Draco glares at him, defiantly, as Harry pulls out his wand, readying to protect his soul mate if need be. "Enough. Whatever insane idea you have concocted in your mind will cease now. I did not summon you for opinion so do your job and protect the boy-who-lived."

"You can't hide behind a lie forever." Harry says, softly, the air crackles with magic that makes Sirius nervous, unsure whether he should intervene or not.

"I have no need to hide from anything," Dumbledore says, lowly, "Remember, Mr Potter, you work for me."

Harry's green eyes darkens and he takes a step forward, the wooden floor creaks under the pressure of his magic. Dumbledore shudders as Harry comes closer to him and whispers, coldly, "I don't work for no one and you best remember that if you wish to have my participation."

Dray looks uncomfortable as he fidgets next to Harold who watches the scene with a curious yet thoughtful look.

It is Sirius who, finally, steps in between Dumbledore and Harry, raising his palms in hopes to placate them. "Alright, you two, that is quite enough. Don't turn this into a blood bath."

"Oh, by all means do," Neville pipes up with a sneer, "It would be entertaining to see you cave dwellers fight over me."

"I swear to Merlin, I am _this _close to ending you if you don't shut your mouth!" Draco shouts as Harry pulls him away from the smirking boy, his eyes lighting in satisfaction at Draco's outburst.

Sirius lets out a tired sigh, "Everyone, _please_, calm down."

Draco grumbles but relents, pocketing his wand as he cast a dirty look at Neville. Dumbledore lets out a tiny cough causing all heads to snap towards him, "The Goblin who will be preforming the ritual has arrived."

As if on cue, a sharp pop resounded through the room and Harry jumps, startled, as a short, stout goblin with narrowed, beady eyes stands next to him.

"Good day to you all, may your gold be merry," The Goblin says, gruffly, his black trails around the room before it settles on the tied up Neville who is looking at him with disgust. "I am Thinhooke, the Cursebreaker for Gringotts. I, also, specialize in dark spells." He looks around the room before he adds, "Who has summoned me?"

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Thinhooke," Dumbledore says, cordially, with a slight bow, "It has come to our attention that you are able to perform an Extraction ritual?"

Thinhooke bows his head in acknowledgement, "That'd be correct, Mr Dumbledore." He pauses before his lips curls into a nasty smirk, "For the right price, of course."

"Of course," Dumbledore says, smoothly, before he turns to Neville, "This boy has had the misfortune to had obtain a book which had a remnant of a Horcrux in seamed in it, this Horcrux has since then transferred into this boy using him as a vessel and causing personality changes."

"A very simple procedure with Goblin Magic," Thinhooke says, his voice gravelly and curt as he waves his gnarly thin hand in the air causing a silver knife with emerald engravings to appear. He brings the tip of the knife to the tip of his finger and pricks it, causing a bead of black blood to gather. "But I am sure you knew that if you'd summoned me. The extraction spell will take a mere few minutes; however, everyone must leave the room as the Horcrux will seek a new vessel." He finishes, he draws a complicated circle on Neville forehead, the lines swerving in and out of each other as he quickly chants under his breath. Neville watches him fearfully, his face pale and contorted in a painful scowl.

The group leaves the living room, quickly, as Sirius closes the door behind them, his eyes wide as he lets out a deep breath and leans against the door. Even through the thick door, the quick, loud chanting of the Goblin could be heard.

"Well, that was easier than expected." Dray lets out a nervous chuckle, trying to dissipate the tension that has formed in the room. "Now, maybe, Neville will be more beara-"

"You two are out of line," Dumbledore says, coldly, Dray instantly shuts his mouth as he looks at the Headmaster, anxiously. There was intensity in his eyes that he has never seen before, an anger that has never been apparent. "Neville, he doesn't -"

Dumbledore cuts off, abruptly, his eyes flitting over the room as if he suddenly remembers there was more than him and Harry there. "Pardon me, I spoke out of turn."

Draco scoffs, shaking his head but remains silent.

"No, _please_, continue what you were saying," Harry says, narrowing his eyes as he takes a step closer, "I was out of line, no - Dumbledore, I think _you're_ the one out of line...you've been keeping secrets, haven't you?"

"Enough of this," Dumbledore snaps, he runs his hand through his long, white beard, "If I have kept secrets, it is only for the –"

"Greater good?" Draco finishes with a mocking tone; he follows it with a condescending snort, "Piss off with that bullock."

"We all know that the only good you are searching for is the good that will help you stay relevant." Harry says, his hands curl into tight fist. "My god, this is fifth year all over again."

"I have my reasons," Dumbledore says, softly, his face lax and unreadable. "I cannot let all my planning go astray."

"So, what is the point of summoning me if all you were going to do was lie to me!" Harry shouts, pointing his finger at him, "I don't liked to be deceived, Dumbledore, and if you want my help I suggest you come clean with everything you know."

"I'm sorry, my boy," Dumbledore says, his voice sincere but there was an underlying aggravation that was clear, "This is one thing I can't tell you."

Harry scoffs, angrily, shaking his head as he turns away from him and Draco glares at him, hatefully. Sirius looks away from the scene with an uncomfortable expression on his face as if ignoring the situation would make it all go away.

Dray couldn't help the curiosity that welled up inside him at what had just transpired before him; so Dumbledore was hiding secrets – that wasn't entirely surprising, he was sure most adults hid secrets but it made him wonder how bad was it that not only Harry knew but was angered by it. It is in these moments that he wishes Hermione was here. He lets out a sigh as he turns to look at Harold who looks troubled and pensive as if he was trying to piece a puzzle together.

Thinhooke comes back a few minutes later, he looks tired and exhausted as he slips into the kitchen. "It took longer than expected."

"And?" Dumbledore asks.

Thinhooke lifts a gold ring with a black stone and hands it to Dumbledore who takes it gingerly, "I suggest you destroy it as soon as possible." The Goblin gives him a significant look that Harry catches and it strikes him like a bolt of lightening.

The ring was Gaunt's ring.

He frowns as Dumbledore pockets the ring with a slight smile, and he wonders how and why the Goblin even had the Horcrux in his possession. Unless-

Unless Dumbledore had paid him to retrieve the ring for him. It could be the only reason why the ring was now in Dumbledore's possession, it couldn't be just a mere coincidence. Harry decides not to say anything, for now.

Dumbledore nods, his eyes twinkles, merrily, as he murmurs, "Of course."

"What about Neville?" Harry asks, his eyes narrowing at the Goblin, "Will he be…?"

"A bloody bastard." Draco supplies when he senses Harry's hesitation.

"He is unconscious, now, so I cannot determine how his personality will be affected." Thinhooke says, grimly, "When he awakens, he may be the same or an entirely different person."

Dumbledore nods, "Thank you." The simple words seems to hold more meaning than it should and it only makes Harry's suspicions grown.

Thinhooke nods and lets out a cough, "As for my payment…"

"Of course," Dumbledore says, "If you could, I just need to finish up a few things here before I can address that matter."

Thinhooke looks unhappy at his words but nods, stiffly, "Of course." He gives Dumbledore one last glare before he leaves. They all gather back to where Neville is unconscious in the living room, his head lolls against his chest and his whole body slacks against the chair.

"If you two wouldn't mind staying behind for a moment," Dumbledore says, calmly, to Harry and Draco. They both give him a reluctant nod, unsure if Dumbledore was looking for another argument.

"And Neville, sir?" Sirius asks.

"Take him upstairs," Dumbledore says, Sirius nods before he lifts up the conscience Neville into the air and carries him away, Harold and Dray on his heels. Dumbledore turns to the two soul mates. He looks at them, warily, "Mr Potter, you will be returning to Hogwarts."

Draco and Harry shares a confused glance before Draco asks, coolly, "And I?"

Dumbledore's eyes harden as he replies, "You will be infiltrating Voldemort's base."

"Excuse me?" Draco asks, slowly.

"We need more information pertaining to what Voldemort next move will be and he will not be suspecting you to be at his doorstep." Dumbledore explains.

"A spy?" Draco spits out, angrily, "You want me to be a fucking spy?!"

"Draco, calm down." Harry says, pulling him back before he could lunge at the old wizard.

Draco yanks his arm away from him, turning his glare at him, "Oh, so, you agree with him?"

Harry reels back, hurt in his eyes as he exclaims, "Of course not!"

"You, of all people, know what I went through the first time I joined that psycho!" Draco shook his head, trying to keep his emotions in check in front of Dumbledore. "Don't make me go back there."

"Draco, we need information." Dumbledore says, curtly, "Severus has already defected from him and I am sure there are more spies in the Order than we have over there. You are our only hope."

"He already said no." Harry snaps, wrapping his arms around Draco.

"He has no choice," Dumbledore says, calmly, "I know he has the mark already. He was a death eater, wasn't he?"

"Fuck you," Draco spits out, his voice thick with emotion and his whole body trembles. He has never felt such strong feelings of hate than he has now for Dumbledore. Even Ginny has never made him feel so helpless or hopeless.

"You depart on the 18th." Dumbledore says, turning on his heels. His words had a finality and a threat that couldn't have been missed.

"It was Snape who killed you," Draco whispers, his gray eyes narrows, "It was going to be me but I couldn't but this time..." Dumbledore stiffens, visibly, at his malicious tone, "I _will_ make sure that that your end will be met by my wand."


	18. January 18, 1996

January 18, 1996

* * *

**18**

_The world is so out of control._

_It is so bloated and infested with fraud and deceit and corruption and abuse of power._

_-Ted Nugent_

* * *

"This," Moody growls, angrily, as he comes stamping up the stairs. He looks around the gathered Order before his wild eyes lands on the only closed door in front of them. "_This_ is why you called an emergency meeting!" He jabs a finger to the shut door that hid Draco. "Blast the bloody thing off and drag him to Voldemort!"

"Moody," Molly chastises him, coming forward with a stern look on her face, "We can't appear hostile or else he will never come out, he is obviously scared."

"Scared?" Moody scoffs, "Scared is facing that bastard with one eye and no wand, a wand pointed to yer temple and preparing for death!" He finishes with a roar as Molly turns away from him with an exasperated roll of her eyes. "_That's_ scared, Molly! This boy will have it too good; he's already been one of them once!"

They have all seen the Dark Mark on the blond's forearm and it has fester a distrust and animosity from Moody, the older man making sure that his hate for the boy was known and clear - he was sure that the boy would betray the Order, anyways, if he already hadn't.

Arthur palms his face into his hand, shaking his head, "That doesn't mean we should just throw him to them," He looks up at them with wide, imploring eyes, "Don't you think this is being a bit...extreme? I mean this will make us no better than you-know-who." Molly shuffles, a guilty look on her face as she understood what her husband was trying to say.

They were sending this man to die.

"A bit extreme?" Moody mocks with a glint in his eyes, he limps towards Arthur who glares at him as he leans forward until he was eye to eye with the red head, "This is a war, man! Some people will be sacrificed so others can live! One measly Death Eater from another world won't be missed, I assure you that."

"But, yet, you're forgetting one little thing," Arthur says, quietly, his brown eyes lighting up with rage and disbelief, "If you so much touch a hair on that boy's head, you will have a very angry, _very powerful_, wizard in your hands. Now, I ask you, is that what you really want?"

"Rubbish." Moody snaps, "That Harry Potter boy? He hasn't done anything I couldn't do and look at his counterpart, a weak little Hufflepuff brat!"

"Watch your tongue, Moody," Sirius snarls, turning sharply to him with a deadly glint in his eyes, "That is _my godson_ you're speaking of. You'd do best to remember that."

"I will say what I please, boy!" Moody roars, turning to Sirius.

"Are you trying to pick a fight?" Sirius asks in an ominous tone.

"So, what if I am? I trained you, boy! I know your every move!" Moody shouts.

"Enough!" Molly says, loudly, coming in between the three as Moody's hand twitches at his side, readying to attack at any minute. "What use will it do to tear each other's throats?" She looks at them, sternly, "Calm yourselves."

"Just open the damn door." Moody says, grumpily.

"He has jinx and wards up," Sirius huffs, still a bit peeved from Moody's words, "Bloody bastard gave me warts!" He thrusts his arm in front of Moody who gives him a disgusted look and pushes the offending appendage away from him.

"Serves you right!" Draco shouts, his voice muffled by the door but the smirk that was obviously on his face was apparent in his tone. "You will have to drag me out of here, Order of Losers!"

"Real mature, Draco," Sirius calls out, rolling his eyes as he turns to Molly. "Please, tell me other-Harry responded to your owl by now."

"He did," Molly begins, nervously, she pulls out a piece of parchment and begins to read, "_Dear Molly, as amusing as I find that you think I can make Draco do anything he doesn't want to do, I will be the bearer of bad news and tell you that Draco has made it perfectly clear these past few weeks that he will not willing be spying on anyone and I agree wholeheartedly. Of course, he has bribed me these past few weeks in far superior ways then you lot ever could like..._" Molly chokes off, her face turning a shade of red as her eyes widen in scandalized shock, "O-oh my." She tilts her head to the side in wonder, "Did he really...?"

"Yes, I did!" Draco shouts causing Molly to sputter and drop the letter as if she's been burn. Sirius gives her a curious look but she merely shakes her head, her face red with embarrassment.

"Am I missing something here?" Sirius asks in confusion as Arthur picks up the letter before his eyes widens and his mouth twist in embarrassment before he balls up the parchment.

Draco merely laughs.

Moody shakes his head in irritation as he asks "So, he isn't coming?" He has had enough of the two dimension travelers and what he wouldn't give to bring them both down a notch and realize that they weren't as valuable as they think they were – no matter how much Dumbledore believes they are their last resort.

"No, I don't believe so." Arthur says, grimly.

"You lot are worthless," Moody says with a grunt, as he limps to the front. He pushes Sirius roughly out of the way and pulls out his wand. "Honestly, he is a bloody inexperienced twenty-three year old, for Merlin's sake! I am his elder and I will show him that I am to be feared and respected!"

"I wouldn't do anything stupid, Moody." Draco warns.

_"Reducto!"_

The red light shoots from his wand and hits the door. It, then, rebounds and hits Moody squarely in the chest causing him to fly back into Sirius and crashes to the wall. Sirius groans in pain, the air knocked out of him as he struggles to push the man on top of him away from him.

"Like that." Draco says, monotonously.

"Get off of me, Moody!" Sirius gives him one last hard shove and the man rolls of him with a grunt as he sits up holding his head in his hands. "Had enough of making an arse out of yourself or would you like him to demonstrate how superior you are once again?"

"Piss off, Black," Moody says, as he stands up, wincing as a sharp pain shoot through his back. "Bloody brat."

"I did warn you." Draco says, "Now, if you all have had enough. I would like to be left alone as I plan my escape from this hell hole."

Before anything else can be said, there is a sharp pop and Dumbledore is suddenly there, standing in front of the door, looking haggard and tired as he looks around the Order members that are gathered. He frowns at them and asks, "You still haven't gotten him out?"

"Dumbledore," Moody greets as he comes forward, his limp heavier than before. "You have the bloody _devil_ behind those doors."

Dumbledore is silent for a moment, he looks thoughtful as his blue eyes twinkling before he says, kindly, "He just needs the right coaxing."

Moody gives him a weird look but doesn't say anything as Dumbledore turns to the door and says, "Good morning, Mr Malfoy."

"Dumbledore," The blond responds, curtly, his voice sharper and less lax than before. "You have incompetent monkeys as followers, no wonder you are losing this war."

Dumbledore lets out a sigh and refrains from rolling his eyes at the blond's words, "Your opinion is not needed, Mr Malfoy," He title his head to the side as he continues, "I presumed after our last talk that you would be more cooperative to our cause."

"I see no reason for me to go spy for you, Dumbledore," Draco says, "You know Voldemort will kill me before I can even open my mouth to defend myself."

"Not if you reveal that you were one of his from another dimension," Dumbledore says his voice light, "He would be too intrigued."

"Why do you really want me there?" Draco snarls, "To have me killed? That will certainly go well considering you need my soul mate's help."

Dumbledore releases a breath as he says, "The information you can retrieve will be invaluable."

"You think Voldemort will trust me," He snorts, "Fat chance at that, he will be suspicious of me until I prove myself."

"You will go," The old Headmaster says, ignoring his words, "You have no choice."

"No, Dumbledore, I think I have the upper hand in this," Draco says with a slight laugh, "Oh, I see, you think that if I am not in the picture Harry wouldn't be swayed to tell Harold that –"

"Enough." Dumbledore says, sharply, his back straightened as his magic crackles in the air. "You will not speak of that, it's not true."

"What isn't true?" Sirius asks in a low hiss, his eyes narrowed, "He said _Harold,_" He takes a step forward, his hands curls into fist, "What about Harry? What did you do, Dumbledore?" He roars, his whole body shaking in anger and fear.

"Sirius, calm yourself!" Molly says, urgently, pulling him away from Dumbledore who turns to look at him with a frown on his face.

"It's nothing, Sirius," Dumbledore says, calmly, "He can't prove anything."

"Stop lying, Dumbledore," Sirius says, his eyes wild, "This isn't just some boy you're toying with – this is my godson!"

"It's all politics," Draco whispers, his voice breaking through the tense atmosphere, "Isn't it, Dumbledore?"

"You know nothing, Draco." Dumbledore says, quietly.

Sirius shakes his head, pulling away from Molly's grasp to turn Dumbledore to look at him, there was desperation in his voice as he whispers, "Tell. Me."

"Stand down, Sirius," Dumbledore says as he pulls away from his grasp, "That is an order." Sirius shuffles back with a frown on his face, "This doesn't concern you."

"To hell it doesn't!" Sirius shouts, shock evident in his voice, "Harry is my concern and –" he chokes off as he lunges at Dumbledore, his hand ready to close around his throat but Arthur and Moody are already in front of him, pulling him back from the old man.

"Sirius, stop!" Molly says, placing a hand on his shoulder and shakes her head. Sirius' whole body shakes and his mind races at the thought that something was happening that concerns Harold and he couldn't do anything about it.

"I am not going, Dumbledore." Draco says, quietly.

Dumbledore narrows his eyes in anger as he leans forward, "You care about your counterpart, don't you?"

"Oh, _well played_, old man," Draco sneers, there is a shuffle behind the door before he adds, "But Harry would never allow you to hurt any of them. So, if you so lay a finger on either of them then I will personally rip you apart -"

"I have the Malfoys."

The words are said in a low, cold whisper - so low that not even Sirius catches what is said. There is an eerie silence that causes the others to shiver; there is a pressure in the air so heavy it feels suffocating and Molly lets out a shuddering breath as Draco doesn't say anything.

"What happened?" Sirius takes a cautioned step forward; thoughts of Harold out of him mind temporarily at the sudden change of events, "I don't hear him anymore."

"Do we have the brat's cooperation, now?" Moody asks, his fake eye swirling in every direction. He lets out a satisfied huff, "Serves him right."

Dumbledore straightens up, his face indiscernible but doesn't say a word at the questioning glances he receives from his followers. He merely walks away; a sense of satisfaction coils inside of him and he doesn't even have to ask if the blond will go because he already knows.

He has won this battle.


End file.
